Hetalia, A New Story
by BlackTwilightRose
Summary: The year is 2012 and America has a new president. But when Alfred holds a party to celebrate, disaster strikes and feelings are developed. Who is the new president and V.P? Will the tension cause WW3? Why the hell aren't you reading the story yet!
1. Chapter 1: Let's get this Party Started!

**Prologue**

Germany yawned and got out of bed. He looked at bed and was relieved to find it empty. Italy, that annoying bastard, had a habit of crawling in there without even waking him up somehow. He sighed as he headed for the kitchen. Italy was one of his only friends, but he could make any situation turn bad or just downright screwed up. To his horror he saw Italy sitting at the table with a plate of spaghetti looking through the mail.

"Italy, can't you go through your mail at YOUR OWN HOUSE?"

"I do, but I can't look through YOUR mail at MY house, that would be silly!" The angry German screamed and scooped up the mail as Italy continued. "I'm sorry Germany, but my fratello kicked me out of the house after I used all the tomatoes Spain gave him for the pasta I made you last night." The sleepy Italian looked down at the letter he was still holding as Germany grumbled and began to walk away. "Wait Germany, look at this!" said Italy waving what looked like a party invitation in the air. "It's from America! It says 'Hey dudes, what's up? I'm having an awesome party at my place to celebrate my new prez! Bring Japan Italy with you!' Yay! A party! It's been for ever since all the countries got together just to hang out and eat pasta!"

As Italy went on about pasta, Germany walked away and wondered what America had in store for them. He shook his head. He just hoped that however America's president would be would have a level head. Maybe he, whoever he is, just might be able to keep America out of trouble for these four years. He shook his head again as he realized that was highly unlikely.

**Chapter 1: Let's get this party started!**

The Americans that had gathered were cheering and screaming as they welcomed the newly inaugurated President that stood beaming. It was not only the most important day in this person's life, but it was made doubly so by the fact that she was the first woman president of the USA. Amanda turned to Sarah, her Vice President and best friend since High School and grined. They walked down to the limo and the door was opened for her. _I can get used to this, _she thought. She got in, followed by her longtime friend and to her surprise saw a young man wearing glasses.

"Yo dudes, er, dudetts!" said the man. "How's it going? Man, two records in one day, a chick prez AND v.p. How frinckin' awesome is that?" The limo drove forward. "We gotta head back to my awesome house of sweatness, cuz you got a party to host."

Amanda, who was quite taken back by the young man, asked "Party?"

"Oh yah, just a few of my buds and some others for alliance making, but mostly just gunna hang and have some wicked awesome food, ya'know?" as if to emphasize his point, he bit into a burger.

"Sorry," Said Sarah, "but who are you exactly?"  
The man sighed. "This is always the hardest part." He looked at them and smiled widely. "I'm the one and only hero, America!" He saluted. " Reporting for duty New Boss Ladies!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was five o'clock and Amanda was nervous. She had the cooks prepare different foods from around the world, but she had no idea who was coming. She smiled. It was such an amazing day! She was the biggest history nerd you have ever met, perhaps tied with the Vice President Sarah, so upon learning of countries' identities she nearly squealed. Of course neither she nor her friend believed it at first, but after a video briefing filmed by Obama and America LIFTING THE LIMO WITH HER STILL IN IT, how could she not? As she was thinking about these things, three figures walked in. One ran up to her and gave her a bear hug and kissed her on both cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Italy! Wow, you're the President! It's great to meet you! And you must be her Vice President-buddy. You're so lovely! Thanks for having us here! This is a diner right? There'll be food right? Oh, I hope there's pasta! I loooooooooove pasta!"

A man in green with blonde hair pulled him way by the collar. "Hello, I am Germany." He said as he shook both of their hands. "I apologize, you must excuse Italy. I'd like to tell you he'll behave well during the meal, but he most likely will not." The serious man looked very embarrassed.

Sarah just laughed and told him to lighten up. "It is a party after all!" At this Germany blushed even more and walked away to see if Italy, who was on the ground unconscious, was o.k.

Mandy smiled warmly and patted the man's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, my great-grandfather is Italian so I'm used to it."

Then a cute Asian man with black hair and soft brown eyes stepped forward and Amanda caught her breath. He spoke softly, bowed, and said, "Greetings, I am Japan. It was most gracious for you to invite us tonight." Now it was Amanda's turn to blush as she and Sarah bowed back, both being practiced in Japanese tradition. But before anyone could answer, the double doors swung open, and a tall man with a long white scarf came in.

"Hello," he said in a thick accent "I'm Russia. I've come a long way and I'm quite parched." To the side, he saw one of the cooks walk past. "You! In the white!" the man looked startled, but Russia smiled a childish yet somehow creepy smile. "I'll take some vodka, and hurry please."

"And a beer for me," said Germany

"AND I WANT SOME WINE!" yelled a new voice. They turned and saw a man with long blonde hair, a blue coat and red pants. "Something aged and French please. I intend to get drunk as soon as possible, and-" but he was cut off when someone punched him from behind. It was a man in green and had rather bushy eyebrows. France fell to the floor unconscious, but the man kept kicking him.

Just then, America walked in, eating a Big Mac. "Hey, awesome they're starin' to come. Then he saw the violent man kicking France. "YO! ENGLAND!" The man looked up.

"Oh dear, I lost control!" He looked embarrassed, but walked up to Amanda.

"Oh, it's fine." She could already tell it was going to be a long night with things this chaotic already.

"I'm England. I'm sorry about that, but I never could stand that bloody France!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you! I love your writers! J.K. Rolling especially! I've even done papers on her and J.R.R. Tolkien's lives! I've always loved fantasy stories with magical creatures."

He smiled, still holding her hand. "If you want, I could introduce you to a unicorn! I know a few personally! Or perhaps flying mint bunny. Now where did that darned rabbit go…?"

Sarah, who had been talking with Italy, walked up and said, "That would be so cool, I'd love to meet a magical creature as well! However for now let's go into the next room. It's getting awfully crowded in here."

Russia came up to the Vice President holding a lead pipe, and said eerily "дорогой," (Darling) "I have yet to receive my vodka."

Sara smiled, not at all intimidated. "You'll get it WHEN IT COMES!" she said, sweetly.

He looked taken back, and then put away his lead pipe. "You aren't afraid of me?"

"No, why should I be?"

He smiled, and was about to ask her if she wanted to become one with him when America said happily "Come on people! Into the next room! While we wait for the others, we can GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"YAY!" shouted Italy

They all walked into the next room, and Amanda smiled. Maybe this won't turn out to bad.

**I hope you enjoyed the newly refurbished chapter. Looking back at what I have written I felt that I could have done better. Mistakes had gotten pasted me and I felt that I didn't build upon my characters as much as I thought I did. I will be fixing up the chapters before continuing the story. **

**My deepest apologies,**

**(The newly renamed) BlackTwilightRose**

**~Live Long and Prosper~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Trouble with Love **

Amanda was relieved that everything was going smoothly. Some of the other nations started to arrive, but they wouldn't start eating until everyone came. She was nervous when china showed up, who wouldn't be with the debt that was owed. Fortunately, he was a very kind and funny man. He hadn't even brought up the debt until they each had a feel for the other's comfort zone. Even now, the conversation was light and cheerful, and topic of money was soon forgotten as they discussed, well, anything. He was an interesting man with a wonderful sense of humor. It was... refreshing after the long campaign with slander and the news reporting almost nothing good and everything bad. She always had a sense of humor as well, which was both a reason she was loved, but it was also used against her by the other party. She was vaguely aware that he kept scooting closer to her but she did not move away. Little did she know that two countries were watching her.

The first was France. He had struck out with her only ten minutes before, and rubbed his arm. Yes she was VERY feisty when angry. He smirked. Maybe a little to feisty, but that could be fixed. She was obviously warming up to China, but he had a plan. But not even he was aware of the other person watching the president.

Japan stood doing what he did best. Observing. He had been instructed to by Germany. What was it he said? Oh yes "observe her. Don't be obvious, but if you get a chance record your observations do so. It's not that I don't trust her, but we need to know if we can work with her." He sighed. China got the easy way of doing it. He saw her smile, then laugh. He had written down a little here, a little there. Germany would be pleased and- wait; they're even closer together now! For no reason, he was angry with his older brother. He decided to go to the bathroom.

He rinsed his face, and looked in the mirror. He looked... Well... To him it was normal, but others tend to say they can't even tell what he's feeling. He heard a knock. "Japan," said Germany "it's me. If this job is to stressful I understand." Japan opened the door. His face was, as always, an emotionless mask. He handed Germany his mini note pad. "I appreciate that Germany. I hope you find what I was able to get... useful."

Germany flipped through the notepad. He was puzzled. Japan had started with a description of her. "dark brown hair, nearly black like mine. Brown eyes with flecks of black. Tall, thin, light makeup, but not too much to over-do it." he shook his head. The odd country even wrote about her laugh. Then he saw that were Japan had written about how she was talking with his "older brother" the words were darker. Japan must have pressed harder when he wrote. Japan... was angry? Omg I saw the photos when Greece took them with Turkey's camera, but that was the only known display of even slight anger.

Japan was not having much luck at the party so far, but someone else was.

Russia talked with Sarah, and had been since the gathering begun. They discussed things of little consequence. Any topic that came to mind was discussed at leisure. She asked of his family, and not wanting to scare her away, he told her he had a crazy little sister. She laughed and said her brother was pretty crazy too, but he knew that compared to Belarus, this "Steven" was nothing. Russia smiled. Most did not wish to talk to him, and rarely had such a long conversation. To his surprise, she hadn't even begun to show the slightest sign of fear, or even a hint that she wanted the conversation ended. To be honest the only people that talked to him WILLINGLY were his sisters Ukraine and Belarus. He shivered. No, he would not spoil this by thinking of _her._ He took a large gulp of vodka. He was already on his third glass, while Sarah still sipped at her first, small glass of wine. They were unaware that France was about to set his plan in motion, and it involved them.

Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapter wasn't too good and kinda short, but I wrote it on my iPod. The next few will be awesome, I promise! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: France Gets Frisky, and Belarus comes to play **

France knew that stealing one of England's books of magic would come in handy someday. There was no way this plan could fail. The vice president was very beautiful as well. She was tall, thin, and with curly hair. He smiled. The only reason he had not tried talking to her was because every time he started walking to her from behind (hoping to *cough* well to grope her to be honest) Ivan would give him a death stare, as if telling him to back off. Of course, should his plan fail there was always the chance Amanda would get jealous, but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. Sarah looked more patient and level headed. "Poor girl" he thought "worry not; I'll save you from the creepy bastard that is Russia!"

Sarah laughed at one of Russia's jokes and leaned against the wall. Then, all a sudden the glass felt heavier. It filled itself? She looked back at Russia who didn't seem to notice. Then, it felt like something pushed her, but it didn't. It felt more like wind forced her forward, but she felt it in one spot in her back like a hand. Well, no matter WHAT it was, she tripped forward spilling her dark red wine on Russia, staining his beautiful white scarf. He looked shocked sad and hurt at the same time. "oh no, I'm so sorry!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room ignoring his blush at the touch of his hand. "Come, I'll get the stain out."

France smiled. Now for part two of his plan. He flipped through the book and found what he was looking for. A spell to alter his voice.

"What do you want?" Belarus hissed into the phone.

"Sister!" came Russia's voice "Dear sister please come! There is a woman here and she's driving me crazy! She even spilt wine on me on purpose!"

"Big brother! You- you called me dear?" then her voice turned menacing "I'm coming, and I shall murder the she demon that DARES to upset my beloved brother!"

There was a click and France giggled. Everything was going exactly as planned.

Sarah sighed with relief when she saw the scarf was once again pure white. she turned to Russia and handed it to him. "Good as new!"

"Thank you Sarah. This is very dear to me. It was a gift from my sister." It was strange. Russia had never told anyone the story of how he got it. He thought that people wouldn't understand how much it meant to him, he had always put up this front so not to appear weak. but here he was tell her the entire story. At the end she smiled sweetly at him.

"that was so wonderful. I hope to meet your sisters someday."

Normally, he would have corrected her, that only Ukraine would be pleasant to meet, but he had a more important thing on his mind. "Sarah, would you like to become one with Russia?"

She blushed, and then smiled "We'll see."

He was shocked. People only say no to him, and was expecting this as her reply, but "we'll see"? He smiled and was about to lean in to kiss her when all if a sudden they heard an explosion followed by screams. He heard a familiar voice yell "big brother! Big brother I am here! Tell me where are you big brother! Show me to the she demon so that I may kill her! Big brother WHERE ARE YOU?"

Russia looked at Sarah who looked scared. "Sarah, you are about to meet one of my sister sisters. Now please, you must hide!"

"Hide?"

"Da, hide! Anywhere! You mustn't-" but he was cut off as the sound for footsteps grew closer.

"Big brother" they heard a voice coo "Come out big brother, all I want to do is kill the she demon slowly. Why do you hide big brother, you were so affectionate over the phone." then the voice stood right outside the door.

"Sarah, HIDE!"

Oooooooooo dramatic huh? Thank you to all those who reviewed earlier chapters, I and special thanks to my good friend Saria Hael who I could never have made this chapter without due to the fact that I am romantically impaired. Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Battle with Belarus**

The room was desolated. Belarus had arrived a moment before holding a bazooka and several grenades. She had screamed something about looking for her brother, and Amanda was about to deny her the information when France pointed to the hall he and Sarah had gone down. Belarus left, and after a bit France followed. "God damn that nation, why'd he have to come? Amanda was getting suspicious of him. He was probably responsible for the deranged nation showing up." she ran to the hall but before she could go through the entry way, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Japan. "you don't know what you're up against." He put a hand on each of her shoulders and gently moved her to the side. Anyone else would have seen an emotionless face, but Amanda was always good at reading people, and she knew she saw just the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes. Then as he ran down the hall he pulled out his katana. The others came, but as they neared she shoved the closest aside (which happened to be America) and ran after Japan to save her friend.

Sarah stood behind Russia.

"Big brother, why do you shield the girl that you told me to get rid of?" Belarus asked.

Sarah drew a sharp intake of breath. _He... asked her to... get rid of me? No, he couldn't have. I was with him the whole time! Unless, while I washed his scarf..._

"N- Natalia I never even called you."

Then France came in. "Russia! How dare you! Sarah get away from him, the creepy bastard can't be trusted!"

"What did you say about my beloved Ivan?"

She punched France hard, right in face and he fell to the ground knocked out. Then Japan came in and quickly took in the scene before launching an assault on Belarus. She dodged and took aim at him with her bazooka. However, before she could fire, Amanda came in and delivered a high kick right into Belarus's chest. Then the other counties came in, each holding a weapon. America held a shot gun as well as England and Germany. Italy stood back waving his white flag screaming at the top of his lungs "Ve please don't hurt me! I want to live! I have women to love and pasta to eat please don't hurt me!" What then followed was a brawl of ultimate proportions. Half way through, Switzerland came and gladly joined in. Often you could hear a crazed laugh sound as he shot wildly with his rifle. It seemed that all their shots either missed Belarus, or didn't affect her, and the nations realized she wore a bullet proof vest under her dress. Every time she made her way toward Sarah, Russia would fend her off with his lead pipe. Then after what felt like ages, Japan got close enough to her pointing the katana at her neck. She looked around, but she was out of grenades and her bazooka lay abandoned on the floor.

"Please go away. Sarah has done no wrong. Now leave." Then, faster than any of them thought was humanly possible, she pulled out a hidden dagger from the folds of her dress and threw it at Japan! He tried to dodge, but it hit just below his shoulder. He fell to his knees, and pulled out the dagger. This proved to be a mistake, for the wound was deep, and he began losing blood rapidly. Sarah and China ran to him and tried to stop the bleeding. As he slipped out of conciseness, he saw Amanda pick up his katana, place her feet in a fencing stance as if it was a natural thing, and thrust at Belarus. She dodged, but ran off with Amanda on her heals. Before she left she kissed Russia's cheek. The last thing Japan saw with blurry eyes was Amanda run to him. Then, everything went dark.

Wow! I can't believe I'm getting good reviews! This will most likely be my last update until after Christmas. I MIGHT get one more in before the big day, but no promises. Please excuse the shortness and bad grammar, but due to my annoying brother I have to type this on my iPod. Again, special thanks to Saria Hael, for without her wonder suggestions this story would totally suck. As always please review and thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Japan's BIG Mistake**

Japan's eyes fluttered open. He was in... a woman's bedroom. He tried to sit up, but he was stopped by a horrible pain and laid back down. He took this time to look around. When he turned his head to the left, and he saw a dresser with nearly nothing on it, only a brush and a jewelry box. He turned his head to the right, and was surprised to see a 3DS laying on a night stand. He was puzzled. This was a Nintendo handheld that had just come out 2011. Whose room was he in?

"Are you awake?"

He tried to sit up to see who addressed him, but could only glimpse a female figure before he fell to the bed, but before he could gentle hands caught him. Then gently lowered his body.

"I'm sorry you had to lie in my room, but America uses all the spare rooms as places to store his random junk. How are you feeling?"

Japan was quite flustered. The woman sat down in a chair near the night stand. She was leaning awfully close as she awaited his answer. He could smell her sweet lilac perfume. He was beginning to feel... nervous? Awkward? "N-not to bad... I suppose..."

She looked cross. "Don't lie, you can't even sit up." Her voice turned caring and soft. "You gave me quite a scare. You lost a lot of blood back there. Don't worry, you'll heal, but for now I bet it hurts like hell." he said yes and she nodded. "I thought so. Don't worry; I have England looking through his spell books for a healing potion."

"Thank you." He said softly. _Could this really be happening?_ _She said I gave HER a scare. She was... worried? For... me? His heart was racing. He needed to say something! Anything! Of course! She owned one of HIS countries products! _"W- what is your favorite game?"

Amanda was confused. What was he talking about? She saw him look at her 3DS, and then she smiled. Sure. Small talk. Why not? "I like The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time remake." She giggled. "It was my favorite Game Cube game so..." She shrugged. "Say what you will, but you gotta love the classics."

He smiled. "I- I feel the same way. The older games were also more challenging."

She nodded in agreement. "It took me ages to beat Majora's Mask. And the original Kid Icarus was nearly impossible!"

He laughed, and they talked for a while. Eventually he said, "It is not often I have time to talk at leisure like this. I- I must admit, it is strange to find out a grown woman plays my video games."

She smiled, but he saw a hint of sadness. "Growing up, I was always the odd one out. I even took fencing all through high school."

"I saw you fight off Belarus with my katana-"

"Yes, as I said I took fencing-"

"I realized that when you incorrectly used my sword."

She frowned and looked hurt. Then her face turned angry and she said, "Excuse me for using a sword I've never handled in my life INCORRECTLY!" Then she stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

Japan used his good arm to slap his forehead. "Baka! Baka Baka Baka! This is why I don't talk much!"

Oh Japan, when will you learn? Lol Happy Holidays everybody! I'll upload again after Christmas! Please review and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Why the Hell is Love so Confusing?**

"YOU BASTARD!"

France had just confessed everything he had done. Unfortunately, he didn't even leave out the thoughts that had run through his mind, and Amanda desperately wished to unhear the things he had said.

France stood up again a wall fearing for his life. It wasn't too hard to get him to talk, all he needed was a little motivation.

Then, Sarah walked in and saw Amanda screaming at France as she held Switzerland's refile. (He gladly let her barrow it when he heard why she needed it.) Sarah grabbed Amanda by them arm and pulled her out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked without preamble.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! France set the whole Belarus thing up! He even made you spill the wine!" she pointed to the door that France was behind with her gun.

"What else?"

Amanda looked at her friend in shock. "Did you even hear what I just said?"

"You have a gun. You HATE guns."

Amanda looked down. It was true. As a fantasy junkie, she was into medieval weapons but she despised guns. She muttered random 'well's and 'I can't think of anything's and 'you know's.

"What were you doing BEFORE you went to take your anger out on the perverted nation?" then Amanda told her the whole story of what happened between her and Japan.

"I don't get it Sarah, I just don't get it." Amanda said sadly shaking her head.

"Look Mandy, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

Amanda looked at her longtime friend. It had been years since anyone had used the nickname. Then she shook her head. "How does anyone say that on accident?"

Sarah sighed. Her friend had always taken things to harshly. It had come from being bullied most of her childhood. "Look, you guys were in there talking for what must have been twenty minutes. Don't you think he would have said something before then?"

Amanda's face lost some of its gloomy look. "You- you think so?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm sure."

Amanda still looked insure, but managed a week smile. "I really hope you're right."

Germany and Italy stood to the left of the bed, and China on the right. As Japan finished speaking, Italy started crying and pulled Japan into an upright position and gave him the most painful bear hug ever.

"Oh Japan! That's soooooo sad! You were actually TALKING to a GIRL and now she probably never wants to see you again!"

Japan's face paled. China saw this and said "I've been thinking about what you said aru. When I talked to her," then what little color had been left in Japans face left, unknown to China "she did not seem THAT easily upset. For some reason, she gets angrier at you for some reason. But why aru?"

"Oh for God's sake!" yelled Germany "Is it that hard to tell for you guys WHY she got angry with him?" they all looked blankly at him. "She LIKES him morons!"

Japan looked at the tree nations before him. They may be the closest to him, but he was unsure whether it would be wise to ask for their help. He sighed. "Any suggestions in what to do?"

They looked at him, each one thinking that THEY had the best ideas.

Sorry for the wait! Here's yet another chapter! Thank you Salome for the suggestion! I hope everyone likes this one. I know it's not great but the next one will be lots better! Thanks to my good friend Saria Hael for her ideas and support. Please leave suggestions, as they are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: France Gets Frisky… AGAIN!**

You are to quiet!" said Germany. "You need to speak up! Always say what's on your mind. Don't hold back, if she thinks you're too 'aggressive' screw her, she's too week. You need to show her that you're strong, and let her know who's boss!"

"Ve! Don't listen to him!" Said Italy. "That's ALL wrong! You need to have energy! Always be in the mood to spend time together! Remember, don't be boring or she'll dump you! I suggest taking on vacation to somewhere beautiful, like my country. Tell her she's pretty, but there is one thing you CAN'T forget! Make her PASTA! Girls love pasta, so make her lots and lots of it. Use fresh ingredients and ripe tomatoes and-"

"No no no," said China. "Forget pasta! Everyone loves Hello Kitty aru! Buy her some Hello Kitty stuff and take her to one of my restaurants. They are very popular here aru."

"FORGET PASTA? You Chinese bastard!" Italy screamed as he tackled China to the floor.

Germany shook his head. "Don't listen to them! Just remember what I told you, and you'll be fine."

"NO!" Said Italy who was sitting on top of China's back. "He doesn't know what he's talking about! Make her PASTAAAA!"

"Listen to me Kiku, get her Hello Kitty!"

Japan was feeling dazed from all the yelling and passed put. When they saw this, they started yelling at each other, blaming the others for making him faint.

Outside, there was fighting too.

"You take that back!" Yelled Sarah.

"I speak the truth!" said France.

Things were getting out of hand. Amanda was holding Sarah back as she tried not to get into the fight either. France had gone up to Sarah and asked her to spend the night with him. (I think it's pretty clear what he meant by that.) When she refused he told her she could do better than 'the Russian bastard' and told her to relax, have some wine and just listen to him.

Sarah broke free from Amanda's grip and tackled France to the ground. Amanda was shocked. Her friend had always used words, not violence. Still, Amanda did not move to stop her. After all, it was because of this alcoholic bastard that Kiku lay in her bed. She sighed. Even after what Sarah had told her, she still was too afraid to go back to see him. What if he was mad at her for storming off? They were barely even acquainted! Even if he liked her before, there was a good chance that he thought she was rude now. She shook her head. She realized that while she was thinking, France had gotten back up. However, he didn't stay up long because Sarah kicked him in the balls. As he fell, she stormed away.

All the countries looked shocked, but mostly Russia. He had gotten out his lead pipe when he heard what France said, but Sarah had gotten to him first. He made a mental note never to get her angry. He went up to France calmly as the country tried to get up, and hit him over the head with his pipe. France fell to the floor, knocked out.

When Russia caught up to Sarah, he was shocked to find her so angry. He shuddered. She was nice, funny, smart, but when she was angry… well he hoped he never saw he angry again. He didn't like seeing her upset like this. For some reason it pained his heart to see this. He shook off the feeling. "It's o.k." he said, "France is- how do they put it in your country?- a pedo."

"What kind of person does he think I am?"

"No, no, it's not like that! It's not that he thinks you would WANT that, it's just that he doesn't consider things like that. I know you're not like that."

It took a while, but Russia calmed her down. She smiled. "Thank you Russia."

"Call me Ivan."

She blushed. She knew that nations only use their human names when they were close or familiar with each other. She turned and walked away, but stopped. She ran back, and gave him a hug.

He was shocked. No one besides his sisters had EVER hugged him. After he got over the initial shock, he hugged her back.

"Thank you Ivan" she whispered in his ear. She let go, and he smiled down at her.

"Perhaps, now you would like to become one with Russia, da?"

Her only response was a deep blush, and a giggle. She turned and walked away. As he watched her leave, he decided that he liked it when she giggled.

Ooooooooo more Russia/Sarah! You like? Lol thank you to those who offered their suggestions! I said it before, and I'm saying it again, thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Confused feelings**

"I found the right potion, Amanda."

"You did? That's good!"

England looked over angrily at France (who lay knocked out on the floor, totaling ignored.) "I could have found it sooner, but it was in the book that France stole."

Amanda sighed. She knew he had, for he had told her when she was threatening him, and had told England about it. However, it was still painful to hear about it. The bastard had nearly gotten her best friend killed! Not to mention Japan...

"When will you have it finished?"

"Well, once I get all the ingredients it won't take long. I just need to gather some things, bring it to a boil, and after a short chant it's done."

Amanda had always loved fantasy books, so finding out magic existed was, well, shocking and thrilling at the same time. Of course, America found her interest in the existence of magic amusing, and did not hide how hilarious he found it. All Amanda did in response to his laughter was roll her eyes. She had long ago gotten over people mocking her for liking to read fantasy.

Time Skip

The potion was nearly ready to begin. Amanda and Sarah helped gather the extremely odd ingredients, and when a lock of Japan's hair was required, Sarah volunteered Amanda to get it. England was setting things up, and Sarah wouldn't merely so her friend would have to. Amanda walked to the door. _Please be asleep, please be asleep, please please PLEASE be asleep._

As she walked in, she saw him sitting up talking to Italy Germany and China.

_Damn it._ It pained her when she resized they stopped talking as soon as she walked in. Germany looked everywhere but at her. Italy looked very excited, and China was looking at Japan expectantly.

"Um, I- I didn't mean to interrupt or anything... sorry..." she said, her voice growing faint with every word.

"Ve don't worry about it!" Said Italy happily.

Italy looked at Japan, and frowned when he saw the emotionless mask was once again on his face. Just before she walked in his face was alive with a wide range of emotions. Happiness, sadness, nervousness, and bliss would come and go in turn and would be replaced by the next with each suggestion about this very woman. Now here she was and he forgot everything he told him to say about pasta!

"A- Amanda chan. What is it?"

"I- I need a lock if your hair." She muttered, and then quickly added "For the potion!"

Japan blushed. She walked up to him and cut some of his hair. She couldn't help but notice how cute his blush was.

Japan was uncomfortable to say the least. Again the sweet smell of lavender wafted from her, and she was blushing as well.

When she pulled away, she said "I'm sorry you had to wait so long for potion. Does it still hurt much?"

"A little, yes."

"Oh Japan, I'm so sorry for the wait!"

He looked taken back. "Why are you sorry? Several times during the fight you saved my life. Once at the beginning, and again at the end when you chased her away." he took a deep breath and his blush deepened "I should be apologizing to you for being such an inconvenience."

"You aren't an inconvenience Japan." She said quietly. "Really, I'm glad to help. If you need anything, please call for me." She quickly left, and when she closed the door behind her she let out a deep breath as she slid down against the wall until she sat on the floor. "Damn it Japan, why are you so confusing? Compared to you, the election is nothing. I'd RATHER face the slander and political uncertainty than this."

"Oh don't say that," said a voice. Amanda looked and saw Sarah. "You wouldn't trade this time for anything, even though it's full of uncertainty." She sat down next to her friend. "And do you know how I know?" There was silence. Sarah sighed. "How long has it been since you went on a date." Silence. "How long has it been since you trusted someone enough to even begin to have feelings for them?" A silent tear running down her face was Amanda's only answer. "Of course you're confused! That's to be expected, especially with lack of practice! I know you wouldn't trade this time of madness for the world. Now don't feel down!" She said with a smile. "Everyone's here and we can eat as soon as Japan's better."

Amanda gave a smile, though it still showed sadness, and looked at her watch. She was shocked to see that it was only 7:20. It felt like many more hours had gone by with all the crazy things that had taken place.

Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't get it up any sooner. You'd think I would have MORE time to write over winter vacation, but my brother wouldn't let me have five minutes to myself. Nothing beats writing FanFiction after fencing practice. (Yes, I do it in real life.) Well, thanks for reading and please review! (The next chapter will have more Russia/Sarah for those out there who were wondering.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dinner (and Emotions) is Served**

The dinner had FINALY started, and everyone was talkative and pleased. The countries were happily chatting as they ate foods from their own homes (even though America tried getting them to eat hamburgers.) Sarah sat at Amanda's right hand. Russia sat next to the vice president, nearly crushing Canada before Sarah stopped him, giving Matthew time to move. Now the quiet maple- loving country sat next to America who was on Amanda's left. His conversation with America was one sided, for America was mostly talking about his hamburger, the "food of heroes" or so he called it.

Right now, Amanda was chatting with Italy who sat across from her. He was delighted to find out that she was of Italian decent, and was currently telling her a hilarious (and embracing) story about Germany.

"And- and then" he tried to choke out threw laughs "he was stuck outside in only his underwear! And that's when Poland came by and-"

"Hey!" Yelled Germany who was having a to in-depth conversation with Japan to notice until Italy got to loud. (Japan was in-between Germany and Italy, and was trying his hardest to pay attention to Germany instead if staring at Amanda who, in turn, was doing her best not to look at him.)

Japan risked a look at Amanda. She, Sarah, and Russia were laughing both from Italy's story, and Germany who now had his hand over the pasta loving nation's mouth as he yelled him. Japan smiled as he listened to her laugh. It was a clear, musical sound. He decided he liked it when she laughed.

As Russia's laugh slowed to a stop, he looked over to Sarah. He frowned as he remembered what America had told him.

Flashback

As Russia followed Sarah to the dining room, America had pulled him aside before he could go in.

"What is it Alfred?"

America glared at him. "Commie- bastards like you can just stick to calling me 'The Great America' you... you... commie bastard!" Russia raised an eyebrow, but America continued on. "Look, you better stay away from MY vice president! She may be too nice to realize what I know about you communists, but I see through the show you put on. You try and take advantage of her position of power, and we'll have another war, but this time there will be bloodshed!"

Russia tried not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked America angrily.

"Well I suppose you would sound intimidating if you were, well," Russia laughed then continued. "Intimating! You cannot hope to defeat me; all countries will one day become one with Russia! I do not intend to 'take advantage of her power' as you suggest. I merely... well I enjoy her company. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry." with that he passed America.

End flashback

He shook his head. That man didn't help American stereotypes. He likes a good hamburger, pop, and pretty girls. Looking back, Russia really wished he had hit America with his trusty pipe.

Sarah glanced at Russia, and saw him frowning. "What is that you're eating?" Asked Sarah bringing Russia out of his now violent thoughts.

"It is Borshch. Beet soup with other vegetables and meat." He added when she looked confused. "Would you like to try some?"

"Yes," she said and took a spoonful. When she put it in her mouth her eyes lit up.

"It is good, da?"

"Yes, it's delicious!" she said with enthusiasm.

He smiled, and then saw America give him a dirty look from the other side of Amanda who was still talking to Italy. Sarah followed Russia's gaze and saw America. "What's his problem?" she asked Russia.

"He is mad at me."

She looked confused. "Why?"

"He..." Russia paused to choose his next words carefully. "He just doesn't trust me befriending his kрасивый vice president."

Sarah smiled, though she didn't know what he said.

They continued to talk and tell stories for a while, however, curiosity got the better of her eventually, and she excused herself to go to the bathroom. Once she left, however, she ran to her room and pulled out a laptop. She went on Google Translate, and it took a few times to get the spelling right. When she did, this is what the screen said:

Красивый = beautiful

Yay another chapter! I had A LOT of fun writing this because I've been planning it since chapter one. I know nothing about Russian foods, so I Googled Russian food, and this is what I got. If I got facts about the food, or a translation wrong, you have my deepest apologies. Like I said, I know nothing and rely on Google. Thank you those of you who comment, as it makes me more egger to upload. Again, special thanks to my close Saria Hael who helped come up with the details for not only this chapter, but the next few to come. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! Remember, if you have suggestions, I will listen and put it in!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Japan gets it Right**

All throughout her conversation with Italy, Amanda would chance glances at Japan. She frowned. _Does... does he really not even have ANY interest in me?_ She sighed. _So... Sarah was wrong then. Of course she was. No one ever likes at me like that._ She wore a grim smile_. Look at me now! I'm freaking president of the United States! It's just like it's always been! People only acknowledge me when it's to fix their problems. Am... am I truly... that undesirable?_

"Ve, this is nice." Italy said, leaning back in his chair. "It is not often we can get together for nonpolitical reasons." Amanda smiled, for America had invited MANY more than expected. There was England, France, Germany, Italy, China, Hong Kong, Russia, Ukraine, Japan, Canada, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austria, Hungry, Spain, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, Poland, South Korea (who sat by China and was groping him, causing laughs from other nations until he went to claim _their_ breasts in the name of Korea), Finland, Denmark, Iceland, and Sealand, who was instantly liked by Amanda and Sarah.

Italy may not be the brightest, but when it comes to winning women, he was the best. France didn't count, he wasn't romantic just perverted. Yes, Italy may know next to nothing, but women, second only to pasta, is something he knows well.

Sarah was talking with Russia when she felt someone nudge her leg with his foot. She looked, and saw Italy trying to discreetly get her attention. He pointed to Amanda behind his hand so the president couldn't see then motioned with his head toward Japan. Sarah understood and smiled.

"Amanda," she said turning to her friend "did you give Japan his katana yet?"

Amanda paled. "N- no, I was going to but I couldn't find it, and it… slipped my mind…" she looked down meekly.

"Oh, I had to hide it in your closet. America apparently likes to play with any weapon he can get his hands on." She said nonchalantly "I put it on top on some boxes."

"Thanks." She turned to Japan "Do you want it now?" She said, not seeing Sarah scribble something on a scrap of paper.

"Yes, if you don't mind Amanda chan."

Amanda got up and started walking to the door. As soon as she left, Sarah slipped Japan the slip of paper. He glanced at it. It said:

Do not hurt her, she can't take more pain.

Foolish Japan thought he meant with the sword. He nodded to Sarah, then got up and followed Amanda who was waiting at the door, unable to see what had taken place.

They were back in America's room, and she went to her closet. When she opened it, he was surprised that it wasn't overflowing with clothes, and most of them were casual. Then he looked up, and saw his katana high up on the top self, stacked on top of many boxes labeled 'books'.

"I haven't had time to unpack yet, I was just sworn in today, and only found out about the party this morning." She stood on her tip-toes, but could not reach the sword, for it was on top of to many boxes. "I suppose Sarah thinks it was FUNNY putting it out of reach. She's not even much taller than me, but does it matter to her? No." She went back down, so Japan thought he would try to get it. She went to try again at the same time, however. She bumped into him, and lost her balance. He blushed when she moved away muttering apologies, and grabbed his katana, for he was taller than she. He looked away, choosing to stare at the ground rather than her. Then he saw the saber in her closet. _That's right, she likes fencing! Then he remembered Germany and Italy's advice. Say what's on your mind, and show energy. Here goes nothing…_

"You- you like swords, Amanda chan?"

Her face lit up. "Yes, I always have to be honest."

"W- would you like me to show you how to use a katana?" He said faintly but hopefully.

Her face was so alive with joy that Japan was reassured with his friends' advice. "Yes!" she grabbed his hand, and led him into the main room.

He showed her how to stand and how to hold the sword. Then, he showed her how to guard. "Very close," he said with approval "but you need to hold it closer to you, or they can get to you." He stood behind her, and without thinking placed his hands on hers and moved them to the right position. He became aware of how close they were standing, and was afraid she would not approve, but she did not move away.

"L- like that, yes." He said as he stepped away blushing.

They continued on, Amanda eager both to learn, and to please. After they finished, they stayed in the room, alone together, content with just each other's company as they talked.

Had Japan not been preoccupied he would have noticed with his amazing observation skills Sarah and Italy peeking from behind a door, and giving each other a high five. But he was preoccupied, and he did not see.

I had so much fun writing this, you can't even imagine. Normally, I'm not a romantic person. In fact, this was another great idea from Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and I'm BEGGING you, please review!

Oh, and here's a clue for the next chapter. The title is:

**Chapter 11: Japan gets drunk? Let the fun begin!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Japan gets drunk? Let the fun begin**

"Hey Japan!" Yelled America.

He turned. "Yes America?"

"You want to go drinking with me and England?"

"I would be honored America son, but why me?"

America smiled. "Because I'm the hero, and heroes help a friend in need."

"But, I am not in need of anything."

America's goofy smile widened. "Japan my friend; you're in DIRE need of a good time! Don't worry, they have sake!"

"I suppose so." he said.

"Awesome dude! Man, wait till you see Iggy drunk! It's freaking hilarious!"

Russia's cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"M- Mr. Russia s- sir, when will you be home?" Latvia's trembling voice said.

Russia swore in his head. Many of the countries had left, even America had with England and Japan, but he was simply not ready to leave.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. She could barely hear the voice, but she knew she heard the word 'home.'

"Oh really?"

"W- what Mr. Russia?"

"That's too bad, I hope the weather clears. Hello? Latvia?"

"Mr. Russia, what are you-"

Russia hung up and shook his head. "A terrible snow storm struck my home, and I was cut off," he lied. "Their phones must be down. I will have to stay in a hotel tonight."

"Oh?" Said Sarah smiling, not buying his act at all. "That won't do. You could stay here, if you wish." she was nervous, but her voice didn't falter. "You can sleep in my bed."

Russia smiled. This was going better than he thought it would originally.

She turned to lead him to her room, and could have sworn she heard a short ring before she heard a small crash. When she turned, she saw his phone broken on the floor.

He smiled at her. "It fell."

She smiled back. "Of course it did.

Russia frowned. This was not turning into what he thought it would. Sarah was gathering spare bankers so she would be at least a little comfortable on the couch. "Sarah, I will not take your bed while you lay in discomfort."

She smiled. "And I'll not have my guest on a couch or floor."

He smiled. "I didn't mean that I want the couch, I meant that we should share the bed."

Sarah blushed. "I- I don't think that Alfred... I mean I..." she stopped talking when she saw his wide smile.

"Americans talk too much." He slipped under the covers and motioned for Sarah to come and do the same. She hesitated, but did so. The sat and talked for a while, until Sarah yawned. She cursed in her head. _Not now!_

But he said "I think we best sleep da?" they laid down, but when Sarah looked at him, he looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" She asked worried.

"I am not used to the heat of your country."

She looked at him, seeing him dressed in his clothes made for the freezing weather. Then before she could register what we happening, he was shirtless. She gulped. Now she understood Belarus's obsession. He was HOT. And here he was, lying so he wouldn't gave to go home. _Could this day get any better? Vice President, and now this._ She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Japan was asleep on couch. Amanda frowned, _that won't do._ He shook him awake and led him to her room, but she was practically dragging him. She laid him in her bed, and he rolled onto his side moaning. His back was not toward her, but she could only see half his face, so she thought he was asleep. She looked at him and frowned. Alfred would pay for this. Japan had too much to drink, and it was his fault. She turned, knowing that she would sleep on the couch this night. He moaned, and she turned around. She couldn't help but smile. His cheeks were flushed red from all the sake and his hair was messy. She brushed it with his fingertips, when his hand grabbed her's. He rolled onto his other side pulling her into the bed with him.

"J- Japan! W- what the hell are you doing?"

He smiled. "Kiku, Amanda chan, just Kiku." he smiled even wider, and tried to kiss her, but she struggled. He got a far away, hazy look in his eyes, but before he passed into a deep sleep he whispered in her ear. She caught her breath when he softly said "You're so beautiful." When he fell asleep, he was still on her.

She needed to get up, she decided, even if she woke him. _Did he mean what he said?_ She felt her face grow warm, and then realized just how tired she was. _Maybe I'll sleep here, just for a few minutes._

"Get off me aru!"

"But China it's an emergency! I went to Japan's house, but he wasn't there!"

"And what, dare I ask, were you planning to do aru?" All he got for an answer was a smile.

It was the middle of the night, and China WAS asleep with his favorite Kitty-chan stuffed animal, when South Korea jumped on top, his hands on China's breasts.

"Well, I know he went drinking with America aru."

"I'll check his house! His breasts SHALL be mine." with that, the nation ran off. China shook his head, then allowed it to fall back onto the pillow. _Sorry Japan, but he's your problem now._

South Korea frowned. Japan was too drunk to get home, so he must be here, but all the rooms were filled with assorted junk. Maybe the vice president will know. He opened Sarah's door and his mouth dropped open. It was dark, but he KNEW he saw a shirtless Russia with his arm around the _V.P. Oh my God. OH MY GOD._ He backed out of the room. He smiled. _Oh Amanda is SO finding out about this!_ He ran to the president's room. And threw open her door.

"AmandAAAAA OH MY GOD!" He ended her name in a scream because he saw Japan in bed with Amanda. Japan IN BED with Amanda. JAPAN in bed with a WOMAN. No matter how manny times it ran threw his mind it did not make sense. Japan in bed with Amanda.

Amanda shot up in bed. It only took a few seconds to register four things.

1) She was in bed with Japan.

2) Korea woke her up when she was asleep in bed with Japan

3) Korea saw her in bed with Japan.

4) If word gets out about her being in bed with Japan, and people take it the wrong way, Korea will pay.

She got out of bed and chased him out of the house wielding Japan's katana (it was the first weapon she could find). She shook her head. She knew that tomorrow would an... interesting day. She went back to her room and checked he alarm clock. 2:43 am. She slipped back into her bed and looked at Japan. He moaned, but did not open his eyes. He put his arm around her and she quickly fell back asleep with a faint smile on her lips.

ごめん (so sorry) I apologize for putting up the wrong chapter. I have NO IDEA how that happened. I guess that the elves living inside my computer hate me.

O.k., one thing you'll need to know for the next chapter to make any sense is this: neither Amanda nor Sarah did it with the country they slept with, so stop thinking like that you pervs. Lol this chapter was inspired by a comment written by U. N. Owen several chapters ago, and co- written by my friend Saria Hael while we were supposed to be working on a project. Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12 the maddness begins

"Chiiiiiiiiiiinaaaaaaaaaaa!" South Korea said, landing on the sleeping Asian , placing his hands on China's breast.

"他媽的! (pronounced Tā mā de or god damn it!) what do you want aru? I thought you went to find Kiku!"

" 일본은 여자와 잤다 (ilbon-eun yeojawa jassda or Japan slept with a woman)!"

"What? Explain what happened aru!"

"Well, I went to ask Sarah if she knew were Japan was and she was IN BED WITH RUSSIA!" China nearly passed out from the shock of the news_. Poor Sarah, he tricked you into thinking he's sane, didn't he?_ Korea kept him awake by shaking him. "And JAPAN was IN BED with AMANDA!" this time China did pass out, and it took fifteen minutes of shaking, yelling, and breast squeezing to revive him.

When he did come to, he said "Wow, I can't believe it! I never thought I'd see the day that my innocent little brother did that."

"I know! I'm so proud!" yelled Korea.

Then Hong Kong came in. "What is going on?" he asked in monotone. "I heard yelling from my house."

South Korea jumped up, and ran to Hong Kong. "I claim these breasts of..." he didn't finish because of the cold, frightening look in the young Asian's eyes. "Japan got lucky!" he yelled "He-" but Hong Kong placed his hand over his mouth.

"Hush. We cannot let word out about this. It is not the kind of attention the Kiku needs." They nodded, and South Korea followed Hong Kong out. Unfortunately, no one saw Korea cross his fingers behind his back.

Amanda yawned, and looked at the clock. 5:00 am. Great. An hour before she had to wake up. However she couldn't fall back asleep, so glancing at the peaceful Japan one last time, she left.

She was sitting in the front room enjoying a cup of coffee while reading when Poland walked in. She looked up from the book. "Hello Poland, I didn't expect to see you here again today. Would you like me to make you some coffee?"

"No, that stuff is like totally full of calories." He studied her for a moment before saying. "I heard from Prussia who heard from Germany who heard from Italy who heard from South Korea that you and Japan are like totally a couple now. You should be thanking God I came, because he will like so reject you if that's REALLY what you're gunna wear!"

"What wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"OMG you have GOT to be kidding!" he looked at her in a plain red T- shirt and jeans. Her hair was plain and the only make-up she had was a little bit of mascara and light lipstick.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah sleepily as she walked into the room wearing her favorite purple hoodie and jeans. She always hated getting up early. She eyed Amanda's coffee and grabbed it. She didn't stop drinking until every last drop was gone. She REALLY hated waking up early. After a content sigh, she asked, "Nice to see you, what's up?"

Before Amanda could even say anything, Poland said,

"Oh come on, you too? Russia will totally dump you if you go around looking like that!" she glared at Poland. "Obviously, I'm going to need to take matters into my own hands." he grabbed one of each of the girls' hands and pulled them into the next room.

Sarah yelled angrily, or at least she tried to. _Damn you Poland! When you untie me, you are so dead!_ Sarah sat tied to a chair. Not only were her hands tied to the arms of the chair, but her legs were tied up, and she was gagged. Maybe she had gone a little overboard with the kicking punching and yelling, but she really didn't like makeup. She looked over at Amanda, who was also had her hands tied to the chair. She knew Amanda didn't like makeup a lot either, but she was more tolerant. Actually, she was only tied up for trying to help Sarah get out of the chair.

Her friend caught her gaze and laughed. "Well, looks like Poland is about to accomplish what no one else could." All Sarah could do in response to the true statement was make angry muffled noises.

Amanda shook her head. Both she and Sarah had always thought makeup was stupid growing up, much to the shock of their peers. While Amanda wore more than her friend nowadays, that wasn't saying much. She always thought it was a waste of time and money. Her mother told her that's why she never gets a boyfriend, but Amanda couldn't help it. While she wasn't a Tom boy, she wasn't girly either, and it was the same with her friend. Even now they didn't wear more than necessary.

Poland waked in, holding a makeup kit. "When I'm done, you will totally be thanking me. I'm gunna show you what will bring us guys begging." He said with a wink. Now Sarah's muffled voice became louder as she attempted to swear at Poland. Amanda shook her head again. This is going to get interesting.

Sarah stood in of the mirror. While she was still mad at Poland, at least he chose a purple outfit. It had always been her favorite color. She gazed into space as her mind wandered. A smile crept to her lips as she realized that Ivan's eyes were a lilac color. With that thought, her love for the color intensified threefold.

Russia walked out of Sarah's room rubbing his eyes. He was disappointed when the bed was empty when he awoke, for he wanted to ask if she wanted to become one with him. He smiled remembering his dream from last night. He looked forward to the day she said yes with a GREAT intensity. Then he heard a familiar voice say "Are you done yet?" it took him a moment to realize who it was, but when he did it peaked his curiosity. Why is Poland here?

"I don't want to come out, I look stupid!" that voice was recognized instantly, for it was Sarah's. He hastened his pace as he walked down the hall. _What did Poland do? He made Sarah angry, and for that he will pay!_ As he rounded the corner, he saw Poland standing outside a spare bedroom with Amanda.

"Are you going to stay in there all day then?"

Russia was about to ask what's going on when Sarah asked. "No one else is there, right?" Russia was about to respond when Poland covered his mouth.

"Nope, just me and Amanda."

The president snickered. _I was right, this will be interesting._

She opened the door, and stepped out. Poland ran and closed the door behind her, but Sarah didn't understand why until she saw Russia. When she did her face flushed red. Sarah stood by Amanda. She harshly whispered "I'll get you back later."

"Getting even is childish."

"I don't play to get even, I play to win!"

"Enough chit-chat!" Said Poland. He pushed Amanda toward the door. "You next!" when she was in the makeshift changing room, Poland turned to Sarah. "You know, I think I will get some coffee. Oh, I'll show myself the way there." he added when he saw Sarah about to step forward to show him the way.

Now it was just Sarah and Russia. Alone. After they spent the night together. With Sarah WAY out of her comfort zone in this outfit and makeup. Oh joy.

"I- I didn't agree to this outfit..."

"It looks good on you."

Sarah caught her breath. _Damn. What am I supposed to say next?_ "Really?" she asked weakly. "T- thank you."

He smiled, and the sight relaxed her. She regained her confidence and smiled back.

"So, has the snow at your place cleared?"

"Da, I regret to say or has, and I must be going back."

Sarah gave a fake, dramatic pout. "That's too bad. Well, no one said you have to leave soon, right? Estonia Lithuania and Latvia will be able to manage just fine."

"You have a point my sunflower." he said with a smile that she returned.

Then her smile turned evil. "You want to help me with something?"

He's smile turned evil as well. "We are thinking the same thing I presume?"

"Japan?" She asked.

"Da, Japan." Both of their smiles widened.

Japan awoke to something that belongs in a horror film. Russia stood at the foot of the bed, with a menacing smile on his face. _Oh kami what the hell?_ He jumped up in the bed, an instantly regretted doing so. His head was killing him! Then he noticed Sarah next to the bed. He was so focused on Russia, he hadn't even noticed her. "Greetings Sarah chan." He said holding his head. _How did I get in this bed? _He tried and tried but he couldn't remember what had taken place last night. The last thing he remembered was screaming a delighted laugh as England drove madly down the highway, the British man screaming 'Suck it you bloody wanker!' to another driver.

Sarah smiled. While Poland was busy looking for clothes after the makeover, Amanda and Sarah had time to swap stories of their night. She remembered how happy Amanda had sounded when she told her that Japan thought she was beautiful. Sarah knew it had been a while since she heard that from someone who wasn't family. _Congratulations Kiku, you've gotten close to her. Just remember the note I gave you god damn it._

"Amanda was looking for you." said Russia.

Japan was shocked. The menacing face had turned sweet, but he knew better than to trust that face. That guy is creepy!

He turned to Sarah, who nodded to confirm what Russia said was true. "Most likely to talk about last night." With that she walked toward the door. "Well? Get your hung-over ass up, we gotta hurry." Sarah knew that she needed Japan waiting for Amanda. She smiled. Oh Amanda, haven't you learned by now that I have a plan for everything?

Japan carefully got out of bed. _Oh god, what did she mean 'after last night'? I- I can't even remember! Did I... Oh god, did I do something... regrettable?_ He stepped into the hall, and the light was painful. _Damn you America, if I... slipped up last night, I will be angry_. He was so busy with his headache and threatening thoughts (for him anyway) he ran into a figure, causing both of them to fall. He looked and saw Amanda; only she was even more dressed up than yesterday. Sarah helped Amanda up, and he got a good look of the both of them. He realized that the only difference between their outfits was the color. The dress was short, but not so short they looked sleazy. It had spaghetti straps and the trim around the bottom was the design of a vine with leaves and small flowers. On Sarah's purple dress the trim was a lighter shade of purple than the rest of the dress, and on Amanda's red dress the design was black.

Amanda smiled and held out her hand to Japan. He took it, and got up, blushing all the while.

"Hello Kiku, I didn't see you there!"

"K- konichiwa Amanda chan." she was being so familiar, and he wasn't used to it. B- because of last night? "P- please excuse me Amanda chan, I need some fresh air..."

Amanda nodded. At first disappointment shown in her eyes, but it left when she realized he must be having a horrible hangover. "Of course, take all the time that you need." She said sweetly.

He quickly left. As he sat on the porch, France came and sat down by him.

"Bonjour Japan, how are you?" before he could answered, the perverted nation laughed. "Merveilleux (wonderful) no doubt! I heard EVERYTHING that you did last night Japan." Japan looked confused. "Every juicy detail." France smiled widely. "Oh Japan, I'm SO sorry I misjudged you! I never thought you had it in you! Ah, believe me, you've impressed me quiet my friend. I to have tried but failed to do what you have. I am still confused as to how she could have resisted my charm..."

"France, I don't know what you're talking about. I have no memory of last night. Regretfully, I was intoxicated."

"That explains it! But believe me, that makes it even more enjoyable. Merveilleux, simply merveilleux." He smiled and had a far off look in his eyes, and Japan was afraid to guess what he was thinking.

"France, all I know is that Amanda seems... closer. What did I do last night?"

"Ah, Japan, last night you were EXTREMELY close last night! If you want to know details..."

"Yes, I must know."

And with that France began his long, incredibly sensual tale that I can't even write because we all know how much France loves sex.

Japan was pale and felt like he would pass out. He didn't even know most of those things were physically possible! "And she... remembers even though I don't?"

"Of course!"

"And how do you know?"

"Everyone does. I don't know for sure who leaked the news out, but Amanda MUST have started it. Well, I should be going." he left, humming a tune.

Japan sat in silence. _What am I to do?_

Hey! I really hoped you liked it! Lots of drama and hilarity next chapter too! I'm so sad; I only got two reviews last chapter. Anyway, thanks to Saria Hael for her help in co-writing this story! Thanks for Reading and please review!

P.S. Also, if anyone reading this likes the T.V. show Bones, you may want to check out my newest FanFiction. Just saying.

P.P.S. for anyone out there who watches Dragonball Z Kia, when are they going to show new episodes again? I'm getting impatient with the writers for taking so long to get through the battle. I want to see Trunks!


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Beat up Japan Kun!

_I have lived through the horrors of both solitude and becoming known. I am a master at creating cars and video games and technology all together. I have put up with Korea so long that a lesser man would have cracked and gone insane centuries ago. I am Japan. I can do anything I put my mind to. But I am totally lost right now! Oh kami guide me, what am I to do?_ He sighed and stood. His legs felt like lead as he walked through the door. He saw Sarah and Russia, and Poland standing away from them texting madly, most likely about his accomplishments.

Sarah saw him and smiled. "She went to her room. She said something about it being too noisy to read in here."

He thanked her, and went to Amanda's room, but instead of going in, he just stood outside the door with his hand on the knob. What I am supposed to say? He took a deep breath and walked in. He saw Amanda reading, but she didn't notice him enter. He cleared his throat and she looked towards him and smiled.

"Oh, hello Kiku. I didn't hear you come in."

Silence.

"So how are you feeling?"

"N- not to bad considering the evening I had."

She looked relived. "That's good."

"Amanda chan I'm sorry!" he blurted out.

She was confused and walked over to Japan. "Sorry? For what Kiku?"

"Please, call me Japan." he took a deep breath. "Amanda chan I am sorry for last night. It never should have happened. I was intoxicated and was unaware of my actions. I didn't mean any of it, I had no idea what was going on. I am so sorry to have done what I did, please forgive me." he said this all rather quickly.

A look of sad shock was frozen on her face for an instant. Then, it turned blank. He was nervous, for it showed no emotion and wanted her to say something, anything to assure him that all was forgiven.

"I see." she finally said. "You feel better you said?" he nodded. "Well, I suppose it's time you leave before America gets you involved in something stupid again."

What was that in her voice? Pain? Coldness? No, it was both, and yet her face was still an emotionless mask. Ironic, it was the same thing people saw when they looked at him and now it was torturing him. He walked out the door, her right behind. He left America's house and heard the door slam behind him. He wondered what he was going to do. _I came here with Germany, so I don't have my car. He started walking. I guess I'll try to find an airport by foot. Damn it! I knew she wouldn't forgive me! I'll never drink again!_

Sarah laughed as Russia finished a funny story. Then she saw Japan leave and Amanda slam the door behind him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Amanda turned around, her face still emotionless. Sarah pulled her aside. "What did he say?"

"He apologized."

"What?"

"He apologized Sarah, he said he meant nothing he did last night." Now tears streamed down her face. "He told me he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing! I should have known Sarah!" She thought back, how it felt to be held by him, to hear him call her beautiful. It was a wonderful feeling to be loved. "And he apologized Sarah! He didn't mean a word he said or a thing he did! He told me so!"

Sarah quickly consoled her friend. When Amanda felt a little better Sarah told her she would be right back, and went up to Russia.

"Ivan, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Sarah, what is it?"

"I need to barrow your pipe."

Ivan was about to say no, but he looked at her pleading eyes and smiled. "All right."

A smile spread across her face, but it was evil. _Oh Japan is so gunna pay._

Japan was stuck at cross roads. Literally. He hadn't even been walking long when he came to were the road spilt into three ways. Then all of a sudden pain exploded in the back of the head causing him to pass out. When he came to, he saw Sarah standing over him, anger written on her face as she held a lead pipe. Russia stood behind her laughing.

"Perhaps that was to hard Sarah." he said trying to take back his pipe, but she pulled it away from him.

"No he's awake now."

Japan used his arms to help him sit up. "S- Sarah chan? What was that for?"

"You bastard! What do you think this is about? This is about what you did to my friend!"

He stood up and hung his head. "I know, I'm so sorry for what I did. I was drunk and I didn't mean to."

This reply earned his a hard slap across the face. "Don't you know ANYTHING? It wasn't a mistake! She LIKED it!"

"S- she d- did?"

"Of course! Don't you know her at all?"

"I- I guess I misjudged her."

This earned him a hard whack with the pipe in the stomach. "I guess she misjudged you! All girls like that!" _this idiot doesn't think girls like to hear that they're beautiful?_

Japan's face paled. _Oh no, I REALLY messed up! _

Sarah could see the worry on his face. "Look, I know Amanda, and she's a forgiving person. She was pretty upset last I saw her though, so the sooner you get back, the better chance you have of making amends." She gave him a smile. "Go on, get out of here before I change my mind and beat you some more."

Japan gave her a thankful smile, bowed and left, but Sarah hit his head one last time. She looked at him sternly and said "I said SHE forgives easily, but I'll remember this. You hurt her again and I'll freaking kill you."

Amanda was sitting on her bed holding her 3DS. She considered throwing it at the wall, but that would be a waste of money. That thing was $250! She set it aside and lay down on her bed with a sigh. _Damn you Japan! I'm a grown woman acting like a child over you!_ Then Japan walked in. _Oh God, why the hell is HE here? _She sat up, and said "Hello." she resisted the urge to kick him where it counts. She sighed then continued. "What is it Japan, what do you want?"

"I- I'm sorry for earlier. When I appologized." He said softly. Then he squeezed his eyes closed and shouted. "I-I want to make it up to you!"

"Japan..." Her face was doughtful and full if distrust.

"I mean it." he said, voice soft again. "I didn't mean to upset you; I just said what I thought you wanted to hear. We- we could repeat last night if you want to..."

Amanda opened her mouth, but couldn't find words so she closed it again. She went and hugged Japan tightly.

Japan was shocked! Slowly he moved his arms to hug back. _I suppose we already... so this should be normal right?_ Now he was hugging back fully. This is the second time someone tried to hug me. He decided he liked this time more than when Italy did it.

Sarah was walking back to the house with Russia.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"When you said all girls like what Japan did, does that include you?"

"Of course!"

He smiled. "I had no idea you were so- how do Americans say?- naughty."

She stopped walking. "What do you mean? All he did was tell her she was beautiful! Sure they slept together, but not like that! What would make you think otherwise?"

He handed her his phone and showed her a text that he got from France. Sarah dropped it when she read it. "Whoa that is NOT what happened! Who started this rumor? This is madness!" she said waving Russia's pipe for dramatic effect.

"Don't kill the messenger."

She blushed "Sorry." she handed him his pipe back, and she smiled widely. "Thanks for letting me barrow this." she stroked it seductively as he held it to his chest. "I may need it again..."

He smiled back. "Any time."

"I'll take you up on that." she turned and started walking, the topic of France's text completely forgotten.

Russia's lilac eyes twinkled. He wondered to himself why she never replied when he called her naughty. _In a way, she did _He corrected himself. He smiled and caught up to her as she reached the door. "Sarah, will you become one with Russia?"

She winked and said. "Maybe one of these days." with that she walked into America's large house, leaving a pleasantly surprised Russia behind. _It wasn't a rejection!_ He smiled and walked in.

Hey! How's it going? I'm so sorry it took me a while to update. Long story short I was grounded. Unfairly. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! I added the price of the 3DS because the it was just announced. March 27 is the American release date for those who are as obsessed as me, and yes it will be $250. So few of my friends are exited. Well, I have a new Inuyasha story for those who are interested. Also, if anyone has any news about when DBZ Kia episodes are airing again, plz tell me. I am a geek in need of this info! As always, thanks to Saria Hael for her help. Thanks for reading and REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE I WILL FORCE FEED YOU ENGLAND'S COOKING! :3


	14. Chapter 14 Amanda's Date

"Come on pick up!" Sarah said as she waited for Amanda to answer her phone. When she got into the house, she didn't see her friend anywhere. She went to her room and got her cellphone, and saw she had a missed text from Amanda saying that she had gone over to Japan's place.

"Hello?"

"Amanda! Omg I need to tell you something!"

"That you went all the way with Russia last night?"

"... I think I miss herd you. WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"We ran into South Korea who told us that last night you and Russia-"

"He WHAT?" Sarah interrupted. "No, we didn't!"

"Do I hear regret?"

"Shut up! Are you at Japan's yet?"

"No we're still on the plane. God, no plane is THAT fast, we just got on!"

"Whatever. Look, apparently someone convinced Japan that last night you two... You know..."

There was a pause. Sarah heard Amanda in the background tell Japan she would be right back, and then she heard a door close. "Who told you that?"

"France told Russia who told me."

"What am I supposed to do? He said he wanted to repeat last night!"

"Don't tell him. It's that simple. I just wanted to tell you so you weren't caught off guard."

"You want me to take ADVANTAGE of him? What kind of woman do you think I am?"

"One who wants to get laid before she's forty?"

"That is so-"

"True?" Sarah interrupted.

"Shut up! Look, I gotta go."

"What are you gunna do?"

"I- I don't know. I'll think of something." with that she hung up.

Sarah shook her head and smiled. This will be interesting. Then she frowned. South Korea is spreading rumors about me, huh? She sighed then smiled. I'll take care if that little pest after Russia leaves.

Japan was glad to see the plane landing. He was eager to show Amanda that he really didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "My house is not far Amanda chan. You wouldn't mind if we walked, would you? The traffic is horrible."

She smiled. "Of course not! That's even better because I can get a better look of everything!"

He gave a shy smile. He hoped this turn would out better than when others visited. He remembered how England ran around claiming he was chasing a noisy girl when he told the British man several times that he lives alone. They passed a shop full of anime merchandise and Amanda was ecstatic. "You like anime?" he asked surprised. She nodded, causing him to smile. "Would you like to go in?"

He was glad when she said yes, and very relieved that they had a lot in common. Maybe this won't turn out to bad.

After some shopping around and getting something to eat, they walked down the street toward his house. It had started raining hard and they each had an umbrella. Japan was worried that Amanda would get cold since all she had was a short dress on. He looked over at her, but she didn't even show a sign of discomfort as she tried to take in even bit of scenery they passed.

Amanda was happy that as the day went on Japan seemed to get less nervous. She still hadn't asked him if he really thought they had gone all the way last night. How am I supposed to bring that up anyway? I will once I can in a less awkward way. Just then, a guy on a bike was speeding towards them, but Amanda who was deep in thought didn't see him coming, and he didn't see her.

CRASH!

Amanda landed on her side on the muddy grass, and the biker sped away to avoid conflict. "Amanda chan! Are you alright?" he asked he helped her get up.

"Yes, I'm fine. This dress isn't though." she said with a laugh. "... Oh that's just great."

"What?"

For a response she held out her umbrella. It was ripped and broken in several different places. She laughed and said, "At least the rain will wash the mud off!"

"Nonsense Amanda chan. Y- you could share with me."

"But I'm all covered in mud." she said with worry.

He smiled. "Just on you right. You can bathe at my house." He nervously stepped closer to her left. At first it was a quiet walk as both felt awkward being so close. Not surprisingly it was Amanda who broke the ice after a long time of silent walking.

"Your country is beautiful, or what I've seen anyway. I regret not coming until today."

"T- thank you." he said quietly.

She smiled, "Oh look, the rain is stopping!"

True enough the rain slowed to a stop and Japan closed the umbrella. After that they pleasantly chatted for a while. Soon they got to his house, and he showed Amanda to a hot-spring were she could wash off the mud. Could this day get any better? She thought as she relaxed in the warm water.

"Ruuuuuuuuusia. Where'd you go? I heard horrible lies about you beloved brother!"

Latvia Estonia and Lithuania who had been in the lounge turned toward the direction of the voice.

"W-was t- that...? Began Latvia, unable to finish for feat that he assumed correctly.

"RUUUUUSIA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh dear God!" said Estonia.

"It's her!" said Lithuania.

The door burst open; an angry figure with a dark purple aura stepped forward.

"BELARUS!" they shouted in unison.

"WHERE IS IVAN?"

Hey! Waz up? I hope you liked it! Next chapter will have a lot of drama if you weren't satisfied with this one. I'm sorry if I take longer to update now, but I recently started an Inuyasha story, so now my time is divided between these two stories. This chapter is co-written by Saria Hael, just like all the other ones. Thanks for reading and please review! If you don't, I'll tell Belarus you were making fun of Russia!


	15. Chapter 15: This means WAR!

Sarah and Russia were talking and laughing in the living room... lounge... place.

BANG BANG BANG!

Someone pounded on the door. "RUUUUUUUUUUSIA! Russia are you with that vice president? I know you're in there! Let me IN!"

"Oh God!" Said Russia. Sarah looked at him, and saw that he was genuinely as scared as she was.

"RUSSIA!" She screamed as she tried to break down the door. They were about to run when she succeeded. There stood Belarus with evil in her glare and a dark purple and black aura around her. "Why and you with HER again? We are perfect for each other, so why won't you just marry me?"

"No s- sister! I won't marry you!"

But she slowly walked toward him chanting under her breath 'marry me marry me marry me.'

"He said he doesn't want you, so back off!" Said Sarah, forgetting her fear.

"My Ivan isn't interested in the likes of you, so go away little human, before I kill you!"

"Bring it on!" Said Sarah, forgetting the difficulty the others had fighting her.

"I've hear the stories. You took advantage of Вялікі брат! (big brother!)"

"OH IT IS ON BITCH!"

America was fuming. Everyone was talking about HIS president and how Japan couldn't handle his sake. AND Sarah was with Russia? _That Russian bastard_! _This time, we'll have a REAL war! But first, I have to settle the Japan business. That bastard China! He twisted his little brother and I have to pay for it._ As America neared the Chinese man's house, he came out of his brooding.

China was in the kitchen making tea when he heard a crash. He rushed to the front room and saw America had broken down his door. "America, what is it aru? Why break my door, I'm sure my doorbell works?"

"You bastard, this isn't about your doorbell!"

"It's not aru? Then what is it?"

"This is about you raising that brother of yours to be a pervert! He took advantage of Amanda!"

"I did not raise him like that aru! And who's to say HE took advantage of HER? He was the drunk and impressionable one aru!"

"I'm a hero, you think someone from my country would do that?"

"You owe me more money than someone with a brain your size can count and you accuse me of bringing up my brother wrong? I taught him to respect everyone, ESPECIALLY women!"

"You think I'm gunna pay you back after your faulty parenting screwing me over? Or my president anyway..."

The argument went on like that for a while. Eventually it got to cursing that I can't put in a story that's only rated teen. :3

"This means war aru." declared China in a dark tone.

"Bring it on. I'LL WIN cuz I'M a hero!"

"NO NAILS!" Yelled Sarah.

"What's the matter? Can't handle it? Give up and admit that I belong with big brother, not you!"

"He doesn't want you! You give up!"

Russia stared in awe. Sarah and Belarus had been attempting to beat each other for the past... how long? Half hour? He had given up on trying stopping them a while ago, as it seemed to make both of them mad at him. They went from yelling to punching, kicking, and clawing. Belarus took out her knife, and Sarah took Russia's pipe from him.

"You really want to try me human?"

"I didn't take advantage of anyone! We didn't even... you know."

She lowered her knife. "I heard lies?"

"Yah."

Belarus cast a creepy smile at Russia. "So WE are still an item." She said it like a fact.

"N- no!" Said Russia. "I won't marry you!"

Sarah swung the pipe like a baseball bat and hit Belarus. "You don't get it do you? Back OFF!"

Belarus threw her knife, but Sarah ducked out of the way just in time. After glaring at Sarah a final time she looked to Russia. "We WILL marry Вялікі брат ! (Big brother!)"

OMG the actual story is 666 words long! :O OMG that's scary! Wow, this is a shorty compared to resent chapters! Well, I hope you liked it! You know, one of my favorite things about having China in my chapters is ending sentences with aru. Also, I don't know why I wanted Belarus in there. She's just awesome so yah. I don't know how often I'll be able to update. I hope to continue every day, but if I can't please don't write threatening reviews. They're creepy. Thanks for reading and please review!


	16. Chapter 16: Insert Title here

"Moshi moshi." said Japan when he answered his phone.

"Japan! I'm at war with America. I need you to design new weapons and ships for me!"

"W- what? China son why? What happened?"

"He blamed ME for raising you wrong and said you took advantage of that American president!"

"But, why must I go to war as well?"

"WHAT? This is because of that president isn't it? I RAISED you Kiku!"

"I- I know but..." he glanced out the door where he heard Amanda hum as she dried off.

"What about what you did in WW2, huh? You OWE me for invading me like that! I'm coming over to discuss strategy now."

"Uh, China son, could it wait until tomorrow? Now's not a good time."

"... She's at your house isn't she?"

"N- no! W- why would you think that?"

"Damn it Japan! Kick her out! She is the ENEMY now!"

"But-"

"You've known each other TWO DAYS! I'm coming over, and she better be gone before the time I get there!" China hung up without another word.

Japan sat down and hung his head. _Damn. What am I to do?_ Then Amanda walked in wearing a purple kimono Japan got for her since her dress was covered in muddy water.

Amanda came into the house humming. However, she took one look at Japan's face and knew something was wrong. She was good at reading people so she saw the sadness that even China would have missed in Kiku's brown eyes. "What's wrong?" she said with worry.

"Some... family business came up. I'm so sorry, but I have some things I need to do."

She smiled. "I should get going anyway." She took a deep breath. "Japan, last night when you were drunk... look I don't know what people told you. Nothing that serious happened. You just said some stuff, you didn't do anything."

"I- what?"

"Apparently people took things the wrong way..."

"So we didn't..."

"No."

"But France said-"

"FRANCE? Oh dear GOD! HE told you that? Oh man, I can't believe this! I will kill him!" she took a deep breath to calm down then smiled. "It doesn't matter. I had a real good time today. I hope whatever you need to do works out."

"No. You don't."

She was confused. "What?"

"Amanda chan... I will tell you later."

She looked confused. "Ok... Sure." then she left.

The next day Amanda woke up to the smell of smoke. "Oh god!" she jumped out of bed and ran to the main room, were America was standing by the fireplace. Then she saw the letter. She grabbed it from the fire and was relieved to see that only the edges were burned, and that the letter was addressed to her. She turned to America. "Why would you do that? I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

"It says it's from Japan." He said as if that explained everything.

"So?"

America was puzzled. "He didn't tell you? What sick game is that dude playing?"

Amanda tore open the letter. It read:

To Amanda chan.

I regretfully must inform you that a war has started between your country and China son, and I have sided with my brother. It was a pleasure to have made you acquaintance.

Japan.

Amanda stood still. _This can't be happening. It can't. He was so distant and formal the letter, I know it was only two days but I thought we were... close._ "So." said Amanda coldly. "You started a war. I find out that our import supplier has waged war on us on MY THIRD DAY AS PRESIDENT?" She clenched her fist, crumpling the paper. "Get out of my sight if you know what's good for you." she hissed. America backed away, then turned and ran screaming. A single tear rolled down Amanda's cheek. _No. I will not cry. I knew him two days. He is nothing but my enemy now. And we will crush him into dust!_

"AAAAH! The crazy bitch is gunna kill me! She's gunna kill me! Don't let the crazy bitch kill me!" America screamed as he ran down the hall with Sarah's room. She bolted up in bed. _Whoa! What the hell?_ She jumped out of bed, threw on a hoodie on over her PJs, and ran around the house expecting to find Belarus. _Who else could he mean?_ Instead she saw Amanda on the lawn through a window. She was dressed well, and she was talking to reporters.

"Is it true that China has waged war on us?" asked a Fox reporter.

"Yes. Tempers were running high, and there was a misunderstanding. Accusations were made and China declared war."

Sarah stood in shock. _We're at war with China? _

"Who else can we expect to see in the war? Do we have any allies, and does China?" asked a CNN reporter.

"I have been informed that Japan is aiding China." Amanda said evenly and coldly. "I'm afraid I'm out of time. Generals will be here shortly to discuss tactics." She turned and left, ignoring the barrage of questions and pleas for her to stay.

Amanda felt anger pulse through her body as she walked to the door. _Why? Why did Alfred have to get a war started? As if that's what this country needs right now! I have to fix the economy, end TWO wars, and all while trying to keep the country stable and deal with the press. Oh joy._ She got to the door, and saw Sarah there.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We are at war. With China. And Japan. And the economy is in the toilet. And global warming. What didn't happen would be easier to answer!"

"Well what happened with Kiku? You said he's on China's side, what happened?"

She handed Sarah the note and said "Japan made his choice. It was to reject me and join the war against us. That's all there is to it." she walked away.

Sarah read the note_. Oh my god. Oh my GOD! That son of a bitch! I will kill him!_

Hey! Thanks for reading! I was inspired to make a war between America and Japan while losing horribly at Axis and Alies while playing as the Axis. The game is so much more fun when you watch Hetalia! For example: Russia seized Germany's vital regions. See? Lol Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17: The meeting

"Is everyone present?" Asked Amanda as she walked pass Sarah.

"Every one's here." She replied and began to walk next to her friend. "Look, are you sure you don't want to wait to do this? I mean, we JUST found out!"

"What is the good of waiting?"

"Look, I don't think it's a good idea to do this when you're so stressed!" Sarah said, stopping and grabbing Amanda's arm so she stopped too.

"Of course I'm stressed! We are at war!" Amanda pulled free and started walking quickly.

"Have you tried reasoning with them? Surely Japan would listen at least!" Sarah called after her.

Amanda stopped but did not turn. "China refuses to listen to reason. I explained to him that Japan and I didn't go that far, but it just made him angrier at America's accusations."

"And Japan?"

"He... he won't answer my calls. I take that as a refusal to negotiate."

"What? What happened yesterday to make him do that?"

Amanda turned and gave a grim smile. "It was the best day of my life. We ate, shopped, and had a great time."

"Then why won't he answer! I KNOW he likes you!"

Amanda's face turned angry. "Cause he's an unfeeling son of a bitch that likes to lead women on. Now come on. They're waiting for us."

America sat in his seat, totally unfazed. _So what if we're at war? I'm a hero! I can't lose!_ He looked around and frowned. All the generals and anyone that would lead the troops in strategy sat around a large oval table murmuring quietly. _What's their problem?_ Then Amanda walked in with Sarah right behind. If looks to could America was he sure he would have died from the god awful glare Amanda gave him. Shivers ran up his spine.

It was now an hour into the meeting and they had nothing. They spent the beginning arguing on whose fault it was, the right or the left. Finally they stopped, and it's America's turn to speak. Well, not really. Amanda was when he interrupted. "Here's what we'll do! We create mass amounts of nukes, and blow them off the map!"

"If he can FIND them on the map." Muttered Sarah.

"No!" Said a furious Amanda. "We will not even consider that unless it's ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY!"

"You just don't want your _precious Kiku_ hurt too bad!"

"NO, and that's final!"

"Fine! Jeez chillax! O.k., we'll invade them with so many forces that it will be ten men to one!"

"America, were the hell will we get that many troops?" Asked a general.

"We'll round um up, just you wait and see!"

"ALFRED!" said a VERY angry Amanda "This isn't a game! This isn't Risk or Axis and Allies! We're not using little plastic people that can be replaced on a game board for your convenience. China was to many troops for us to do that!" She looked around the table. "Now we spent an HOUR pointing fingers at members of the opposite party! If we don't get serious about this war" She cast an angry glance at America. "Our wasted time will mean our downfall! We WILL put aside parties, we WILL find a good strategy, and we WILL win this damn war!" Everyone was shocked to see the light-hearted president so assertive. "Now, I'll say my idea, and I'll accept constructive criticism AFTER I speak. You can each get a turn IF you can STAY ON TOPIC and get over the fact that you're sitting next to a Democrat or Republican!"

_Damn that's scary! She could rival Germany!_ Thought America.

Sarah gathered her papers. _The meeting went great, but we have another in five hours with the states. Hm. I think that's enough time to sort some things out._ She put away the papers at left the house.

Japan's doorbell rang, interrupting his conversation with China. He opened the door, and Sarah rushed in, tackling Japan.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"S- Sarah chan!"

"What are you doing here?" asked China angrily.

Sarah got off Japan and went over to China calmly. "This has nothing to do with you, you bloodthirsty jerk!" she kicked him where he lives and used his long sleeves to make a makeshift straitjacket. Then she turned to Japan, leaving China to struggle on the ground. "You traitor! How could do this?"

"I had to side with my brother."

"Why? You're your own country."

"You don't understand."

"Well even so, why lead her on like that?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were together all day yesterday, and everything seemed fine! Then it turns out there's a war! What the hell is that?"

"I didn't find out until right before she left."

"So you waited to leave a letter at the door instead of talking to her? And what the hell was with what you wrote?"

"What was wrong with it?"

"It was all aloof and crappy!"

"I did not intentionally do that."

"Look, just know that you made a powerful enemy."

"I know. It is unnerving going against America again after last time's outcome."

"No, not him."

"You?"

"No. Amanda."

"I didn't mean to make her sad."

"She's not. She's furious. Look, remember what happened yesterday?"

"When you beat me with a pipe?"

"Yah. Amanda won't do that."

"I thought you said-"

"She won't leave you alive."

"..."

"Ok that was dramatic. Still, it's NOTHING compared to what she will do to you."

"What she will do to me?"

"Oh, I can assure you before her four years are up, she will kick your ass so hard you will regret ever becoming a nation! The only reason I won't kill you here and now for hurting my friend, is so that SHE can." with that, she kicked him hard in the balls and left.

Japan sighed. _I didn't want to hurt her, but I need to make it up to China for what I did._ He replayed Sarah's statement in his mind. "You will regret ever becoming a nation!" he sighed. _I already do._

Sorry it took so long for me to update. Well, I hope you liked it! As Sarah stated, the next chapter will have the states. If you want a specific state in, please leave the name and what gender you think it should be. Thanks for reading and please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Michigan vs Ohio!

Amanda was sitting in the front room when Sarah and Russia walked in. Sarah sat next to Amanda and said. "Hey. Russia here says he'll aid us in the war. Isn't that awesome?"

Amanda looked at her friend and smiled at the attempt to cheer her up. "Yah." she looked up at Russia. "Thanks. We'll really owe you for this."

"No, not at all. After all, one day all countries will be part of Russia, so the sooner they get along together the better."

Amanda smiled for the first time that day, and then laughed. She pictured America becoming part of Russia, and couldn't image that Alfred would be happy with Ivan's statement. Amanda Sarah and Russia talked the time away, and the meeting came all too soon.

Amanda and Sarah stood at the door greeting all the states as they filed into the room. Russia stood by Sarah, wearing a childlike smile that he so often has. When Alaska came, it was a bit of an awkward handshake with Amanda since she beat Sarah Palin in the polls. She was a woman as beautiful as her land and was dressed in casual yet dressy and warm clothes. She continued in and tried to pass the tall Russian, but he stopped her and gave her a warm smile.

"Ah, you must be Alaska, da?"

"Yes."

"I heard how a woman by the name of Sarah Palin says she can see my house from her's. I was wondering if you would be interested in becoming part of Russia since we are so close even if it is geographically."

"No, we're staying part of America." She said defiantly.

His childish smile turned devious. "You are only delaying the inevitable. All America will one day be part of Russia, along with the rest of the world."

Alaska hurried past him and sat far away from the determined nation as Sarah laughed.

The last states in were the Michigans. Amanda was glad for this; because being that both she and Sarah are from Michigan she was happy they had more time to talk. You could tell the two states were twins. The Upper Peninsula was a beautiful young woman with long hair. The Lower Peninsula was a young man that wore the uniform of someone on an assembly line.

"Hello," said Amanda "I'm glad to see you."

"Productions are slow today." Amanda realized how worn his face looked. "We've been makin' a comeback, though." He seemed happy just to say the words.

"I know. It'll be hard talking in there in a few minutes. So many states are having a rough time."

The U.P. smiled and held out two packages. "Here. I got these for you two." Amanda and Sarah took the boxes.

"OMG Mackinaw Island fudge!" said Sarah. "Thanks!"

"No prob. Well, we shouldn't keep you any longer." said the Upper Peninsula. She and her twin walked away.

Sarah stood and began talking. The meeting was going relatively well, although there was a small dispute between some democratic and republican states. Sarah discussed the plans on where to build what. Michigan would be having a better time without Japanese cars for competition, and showed his joy by screaming "He'll yah! That's why I'm talkin' about!" All the states would benefit from no more Chinese products. Sarah summed up the meeting, saying how it would be a rough time in the start when we would first feel the effects of the stops in most exports, but we would make it. At the end, the states, and even Amanda left the room with a positive outlook and lightheartedness. She was glad to end the meeting on a more positive note. She looked around, wondering where America could have gone to. She finally spotted him talking to Russia. _Oh good! He's finally taking this war HE started seriously! Dare I hope he's discussing strategy? I hope I didn't jinx myself by thinking that! _She walked over to them, but America's back was toward her so he didn't see her coming.

"So just how long will take you to supply us with them?" said America.

"America you request to many to be supplied in a short amount of time!"

"I need those nukes NOW!"

"ALFRED!"

Sarah was talking with the Michigans when she heard the scream. She saw Amanda bitch slap America. _Oh god!_ She turned to the confused twins.

"What's up with her?" asked the lower peninsula.

"She seemed so calm at the meeting." said the U.P.

They watched America and his president as they broke out into a wrestling match. America pinned Amanda to the floor, but she over powered him and got on top of the blonde country. She sat on him, and used volume, strength, and lots of punching instead of logic to explain to him that this wouldn't be a nuclear war. Then America got up, but every time one of them was winning, the other would make a comeback.

Sarah turned back to the states. "Who wants ice cream?"

"I wanna watch!" Said the young man.

The U.P. rolled her eyes and helped Sarah drag him out of the house.

They were going through choices when Ohio came. He walked with a saunter when he saw Michigan as if he was proving something just by walking. "Hey Mitch!"

"WHY do you insist on TALKING to me?"

"Ah Mitch, just because I'm awesomer than you can ever hope to be doesn't mean you gotta act like a loser!"

"You WISH you were 'awesomer' than me! My football team is WAY better!"

"You wish!"

"_I_ wish they wouldn't do this every time they see each other!" Said the U.P.

"Just ignore them. That's what I do with MY brother and his friends. I don't know what to get! It all looks good!"

"Mackinaw Island fudge is the best!"

"Hm... Maybe..."

"Ha! Is that all you have to say?" said the L.P.

"Nope. Two words."

"What?"

"Cedar Point."

"Michigan Adventure!"

"Oh PLEASE! I have The Top Thrill Dragster!"

"I don't need to compensate like YOU!"

"I don't need to!"

"I don't know. Mint looks good!" Said Sarah.

"HOW are you able to block them out? It's TORTURE!"

"Years of practice. Now let's see… mint or fudge…"

"Oh please! Admit it! I'm better than you! Even my food is!" said L.P.

"WHAT?"

"I have Big Boy's!"

"Steak Escape."

"MSU AND U of M!"

"Ohio State kicks BOTH their asses!"

Sarah licked her ice cream and turned to the U.P. "This IS really good!"

Sorry it took so long to update… again. You cannot BELIEVE how busy my week was. I'm so disappointed that my story isn't getting many views anymore. I only got two state requests on the last chapter. well, as always thanks to Saria Hael for her wonderful ideas. PLEASE put any suggestions in a review! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19: Belarus Comes to Town!

Sarah's mind was racing as she walked down the street. _I can't believe we're at war, and this soon after election! And with China of all nations! Plus Japan's siding with Yao. That bastard! I told him not to hurt her, and he goes and does that! Amanda never did have luck when it comes to guys, but a WAR! Maybe because he's a nation… No! No, that can't be it! I won't even think that because then Russia…_ She shook her head. _Think of the good things! Russia's helping us so that's good. I wish he could have stayed longer after the meeting..._ She shook her head again to clear her thoughts, and saw a Japanese shop. "Awesome! I do need some more pocky... Oh yah, the war... oh well, Alfred won't mind!" She went in and looked around. It didn't take long before she had arms full of stuff to buy, and the employees offered to hold her things at the register for her. She kept browsing the large store when she came across a section marked yoai. She smiled widely and chose one from the self. When she opened it she smiled even wider at the contents. She just closed it and carried it as she finished looking around. Then someone bumped into her, sending both their things flying.

"Oh! I'm sorry," said a pretty brunette.

"Oh that's ok," she said as she picked up the yoai. "Wait... Hungary? What are you doing here?"

"Well, Austria and I decided to spend a few days here after the dinner to relax and go site seeing."

"Really? He didn't seem like the kind of guy who-"

"He's easily persuaded when I get out my frying pan."

"Ah. I see" then she saw Hungary staring at the yoai she held. "Oh! I- I can explain!"

"No, it's just that I'm buying the same copy." She held it out and, sure enough, they were the same. The two laughed at this, and ended up talking as they finished looking around the store. The two discovered that they had more in common than their love for yoai and talked for a while. They were in line at the register when South Korea walked in. He saw the two and his eyes lit up.

"Hello Sarah and Hungary! What are you doing here?"

"This is MY country," said Sarah, angered by the site of him when she remembered what he had done. "Why are you here is a better question!"

"Silly Sarah, Japanese shops originated in Korea da- ze!"

"... That doesn't make ANY sense!" Argued Sarah.

"Or does it? Well, da- ze, how have you been?"

"Well, we're in a war thanks to YOU, so not very well!" Sarah snapped.

Hungary looked at her questioningly. "Huh? I thought China declared war because Amanda stole Japan from him!"

"No, they didn't even go that far! Thanks to a rumor that he started, we're in a war over nothing now!"

Hungary nodded in understanding. "Things get hectic in this crazy world of our's."

Korea looked confused. "But I saw-"

"You saw wrong idiot!"

"So did you and Russia...?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Good da- ze. He's too creepy! I suppose you hang out with him because you have to like Latvia and the others."

"That's it, you're so going to die!" shouted Sarah. She tackled him to the ground, grabbed his shoulders and repetitively slammed his head against the ground. "You spread rumors, cause a war AND insult Ivan? How DARE you?"

"I'm OW! sorry OW! da- ze OW! Please have OW! mercy! Ow! Mercy originated in Kor- OW! I- I mean it originated in America!" Sarah looked at Korea in shock. "Y- yah! So you should be familiar with the concept, right da- ze?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry," said Sarah darkly with a creepy face that could rival Russia's. "I'm not."

"Oh no, Sarah look!" said Hungary worriedly as she pointed out the window. Sarah looked and saw Belarus looking around for something. Or someONE.

With Sarah distracted, Korea was able to escape. He ran out the door yelling "Help! She's going to kill me da- ze! Sarah's going to kill me!" He passed Belarus, and when she heard what he was saying, she looked threw the store window. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Sarah. She burst into the store holding a knife.

"Horrid she demon! Ever since you showed up, Вялікі брат (Big brother for you who know as little Belarussian as I do) hasn't been agreeing to marry me!"

"Oh please," retorted Sarah "If he wanted to marry you he would have before he met me!"

"He was warming up to the idea; it just took a few centuries!"

All the people in the shop were confused, especially by this statement, but they knew enough to flee. The shop owners ducked under the counterfor cover.

"Yah, I'm sure he was." Sarah said, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

"сука! (Bitch!) Prepare to die!" She came at Sarah with her knife when Hungary hit her in the head with a frying pan.

"Don't you know when to stop?" She demanded the fellow nation. "He's not interested!"

"You wish for death as well? Bring it on!"

And so the fight began. Sarah, for lack of a better weapon, rolled up the thick yoai she held, and was able to do a considerable amount of damage with it. A crowd gathered outside the window to watch, though most of them were male. Belarus lashed out violently at both the girls, and though it was two to one, they couldn't seem to subdue her. At one point Hungary accidentally dropped her frying pan and Belarus saw her chance. She grabbed Hungary's neck and pinned her again the wall, and despite the country's struggle, she could not escape. Now more men were watching in awe. Belarus was about to go for the kill when Sarah hit her hard on the side of the head with her yoai. Belarus fell backwards, letting go of Hungary's throat.

"You dare?" yelled an infuriated Belarus.

"Yah! Yah I do!"

"Where are you hiding him? What did you do with my Ivan?"

"What? He's not-" but she stopped when she realized that she just made a huge mistake.

Belarus smiled. "So he went back home then! I'll deal with you later!" and she turned to the door. When the crowd saw her coming, they tripped over each other trying to flee the scary young woman.

When she was gone Hungary turned to Sarah. "Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem."

Hungary got a glint in her eye. "It's been a while since something interesting has happened. I've made up my mind! You can count on Austria and my own help in this war!"

"R- really? Thank you!" Sarah said as she smiled. _Yes! Two more allies! That brings us to a grand total of... three. Hm. We need to start asking for help. _

The shop owners tentatively stuck their heads above the counter. "Is it safe?" Asked the woman.

"Yah," said Sarah "I'll pay for my stuff now."

"No no, that's quite alright." said the man. "Please, take it; it's free for your help getting rid of her."

Sarah beamed. _Awesome! Free pocky_! Then her smile faded when she remembered Belarus. Oh no! Ivan! She asked Hungary to keep her stuff until she got back, and then took a taxi to the airport, only to find that the flight to Russia was indirect and would take too long. "Oh god. I hope she doesn't get there to soon."

But Belarus had the private jet that she had flown in on.

Russia was sitting on the couch in the front room, drinking vodka. He sent the others away so he could be alone to think. America did not yet know of his involvement in the war, and Russia smirked to imagine the tiny man's shocked face. He wondered if there was a way to keep the news of his involvement away from Belarus. Speak of the devil, he heard a soft cooing voice from outside.

"Big broooooootheeeeeeeer. I know you're in there big brother. There is no use hiding from me Ivan, we _shall_ marry." With every soft word the voice grew louder as the voice neared the door. Ivan froze in horror. "Oh no! Did- did I lock my door? Please god, tell me I did!"

The door knob turned slowly, indicating he didn't.

Oh no! What will happen to Russia? I have nothing against Korea, infact he is one of my fav characters in Hetalia, and same with Belarus, so please no angry reviews!

Well, this is chapter 19, so you know what that means! The next one is chapter 20! I want everyone read reading this story to write what they think should happen if not in the next chapter, then in an upcoming one! I promise I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story! If you don't, I'll tell Italy that you said his pasta tastes bad! Mwa ha ha ha! Now you must review, or face the wrath of an angry Italy! xD


	20. Chapter 20: Belarus VS Sarah

Russia ran down the hall as fast as possible. He was athletic and strong from constant work, but Belarus was not too far behind. He ran into a bedroom, locked the door with the five locks he had installed for times like this, and dove to the other side of the bed. He pulled off the mattress and propped it up against the bed frame to a makeshift wall.

"Brother, let me in!"

"No sister, please, I don't want to marry you!" He cried.

He could hear her pounding on the door, and paled when he realized that a mere reinforced door with five well-made locks would never stop her. He looked at his window, but it doesn't open and that too was reinforced to prevent his sister from getting in. He would need a bazooka to breach it. "I knew I should keep one with me for these occasions!"

Sarah passed the flight attendant and threw open the doors to the pilot holding the frying pan that Hungary lent her. She picked up the intercom to speak to the passengers. "Excuse me everyone, this is the pilot speaking. Everybody off! The flight is being redirected, so anyone who doesn't leave in the next thirty seconds will be arrested by security."

She could hear the groans and gasps of the passengers that rushed off the jet when the real pilot opened his mouth to tell this crazy bitch he was calling the cops. But her glare was so full off evil he got up to run like the others. However she put her hand on her shoulder and pushed him down into the seat. "Oh no. Not you. I'm told this is the fastest jet here. That only the rich with extremely pressing matters fly on this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have enough fuel to get to Russia?"

"Just enough. But what's in it for me?"

"Your teeth." she said as she held up her fist. "Now get me to Russia, and fast!"

Russia sat in fear. "It's... quiet." He whispered hoarsely. The door proved to hold out his sister for the hour she tried to get in. Of course she could have gotten in eventually, but for some reason she just left suddenly half an hour ago. "I won't marry her I won't marry her I won't marry her." he repeated over and over as he sat huddled against his makeshift wall. "Sister what are you planning?"

Speak of the devil; he heard a knock on his window, then a horrible clawing noise. He shivered as he slowly got up to look out the window. What he saw alarmed him. Belarus stood smiling evilly holding something behind her back. She pulled it out and it was...

A BAZOOKA!

"Stand back, my betrothed, we wouldn't want to harm that pretty face of yours." she said as she aimed the weapon at the window.

Russia ran screaming to his door, but couldn't unlock it fast enough because there were so many locks.

BAM!

CRASH!

EXPLOSION!

Ivan threw his arms over his head to block the debris. Then he tried unlocking the last few, but Belarus grabbed each of his ankles and pulled. He fell on his face, and she dragged him away from the door.

"Be mine, big brother!"

"HELP ME!"

As the jet touched down, Sarah heard an explosion. "Belarus!" Sarah said and ran as fast as she could to Ivan's house.

As soon as the pilot saw she was a good distance away he took off as fast as possible.

Sarah ran to the front door and found it open. She heard screaming from the inside and ran in. She found the room at the end of the hall where the screaming came from, and scratch marks all over it like a lion clawed at it.

"Go away! Sister, please no!" Sarah heard Ivan's voice from the door.

"Ivan?" yelled Sarah through the door. "What's going on?"

"Sarah?" He yelled Ivan back. "Are you there?" he asked from the other side.

"Yah, is Belarus in there!"

"DEMON! WITCH!" Sarah heard Belarus scream, confirming the answer she wished not to hear. Then the door was thrown open. Belarus stood there, eyes alive with anger. Sarah swung the frying pan at her face, nocking her to the floor. She stepped in, but Belarus got up and grabbed the frying pan from her. The angered nation took aim and threw it at Sarah, who ducked aside. The frying pan flew past her head and hit Russia right on his forehead!

Belarus paled as Ivan crumpled to the floor. Sarah turned slowly to the nation in blue. A dark purple and blue aura emanated around her. "Bitch, you better run like hell." The country heeded Sarah's advice and ran out the giant hole in the wall. Sarah knelt by Ivan and was disgusted to see kiss marks from Belarus's shade of lipstick all over his face. She looked at the giant hole in the wall and frowned. "That won't work, she might come back." She tried picking up the tall nation but couldn't. Sarah got down on put her arms under his and lifted his torso off the ground. She pulled him into another bedroom down the hall, his legs dragging. "Why does my boyfriend have to be so damn heavy?" she whined as she pulled him into the bed. She got a cloth a wiped the lipstick off his face, and then took the scarf off him. She smiled thoughtfully. "There's nothing wrong with playing nurse." Sarah said to herself, and her smile widened. "Time for a check up."

Well, I hope you liked it! Thank you as always to Saria Hael who helped me write this chapter, as well as all the others. This is my 20th chapter, so I'd like to thank everyone for actually reading this and putting up with my horrible grammar. (Relax, I'm not stalking you! I just took most of those who commented!)

Special thanks too:

PS Dreams Fireworks and Stars,

Ladeda,

UnDetectedWriter,

The Doctor (omg do u like Doctor Who too?),

DarkestWar,

hahasux4u,

Salome,

And super special awesome thanks to U. , who was reading suggesting and commenting since I started this story without fail.

I love you all! As friends! Lol thanks for reading and please review! And come on people, I needs me some more suggestions! I promise I'll incorporate it into my story. If you do, I'll introduce you to Italy!

Italy-

Hi everybody! It's nice to meet you! I'll be your best friend if you get me some pasta! Grazie!


	21. Chapter 21: England's Scones HOW AWFUL!

Amanda sat down heavily in her chair. Things were not going well for America. It was hard to find allies that would put up with the country. Austria had actually left the alliance when Alfred called him a "stupid piano playing loser, and your music sucks too!" when he refused to fully mobilize his army. Only Sarah's friendship with Hungary brought him back in. _Then there was England who,_

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Amanda jumped in shocked when America yelled this as he came in with Sarah, who was holding her shopping bags, behind.

"He was being hunted down by BELARUS! I had to help!" she yelled as she threw her bags down. Amanda curiously rummaged through and found the yaoi.

"Oh please, I bet that communist dude paid you back pretty well in bed!"

"First of all, no! Secondly, you do realize that Russia isn't communist anymore, right?"

"..." America looked lost.

Sarah sighed. "Honestly I'm not surprised you don't know that."

Amanda snickered as she held the book. "Nothing cheers you up like yaoi and a comedic idiot."

Sarah looked to Amanda. "Why? What happened?"

America looked angry. "England says he isn't going to help in the war because France was considering being our ally. As if I need either of them. We created the awesomazingness that is the hamburger. I can do anything!"

Amanda exhaled slowly. "You do realize that the hamburger was first made in Hamburg, Germany?"

America's eyes widened. "No! No, that can't be true!" he looked at Sarah who nodded. "Noooooooooooo! Why? We can't go to war if Germany's helping out Japan and China! We're DOOMED!"

As America ran out of the room crying, Sarah turned to Amanda. "So we're gunna get England to help right?"

"Yes, he is a... he's rather..."

"A prick?"

"Yes, so that means he listens to respectable and persuading arguments."

"And if he doesn't we'll threaten him?"

Amanda smiled. "I think you've been hanging with America to long. Besides, I prefer the term vigorous persuasion."

Sarah smiled. "I take offense to that. Don't give Alfred the credit that anime and sugar deserves. Plus, there's my friendship with you back in high school."

Amanda's smiled turned to a smirk. "What can I say, my brother was great practice." At this, both the girls laughed. Soon, however, the topic turned to what they would try to do to get England to change his mind.

"Damn, that's not gunna be easy." Said Amanda.

"He'll listen to you; you've got a little British blood in you, right?"

"Yah, but mostly Italian and Polish."

There was a long silence. "Well, I'd offer to bring Russia along to help, but he's repairing his house."

Amanda smirked. "Well we may as well get going."

"Yah. Can we eat first?"

"No!"

Sarah moaned. "But I'm soooooooooo hungry!"

"You can eat on the plane."

"Eeeeeeew, airline food?"

"Fine, get a snack and we can eat in England. Or... with England... How do I word that sentence?"

"You think I know? Ever since I found out that nations have bodies like that, everything seems like it's on crack!"

The plane touched down and America jumped out and looked around. "It's been ages since I visited Iggy at his place. Now where are the serious guys with the fuzzy hats? I wanna try and make one laugh!"

Amanda shook her head.

"Are you going do something about him?" Sarah asked?

"I would," Amanda said as she smiled wide "but I always wanted to do that too. I just have the self-control of an adult not to."

Sarah smiled too. "Jeez Amanda, you got lame. But I suppose we should be trying to make a good impression."

America was poking a palace guard over and over in the head while saying "Laugh! Come oooooon laugh god damn it!" he started break dancing badly in attempt to get the guard to laugh. Finaly he stopped and said, "What if I tell you a joke? Knock knock! Come on! Say who's there! Say it! I net your mom was a slut!"

"Alfred don't-" but Amanda was cut off by a voice from behind.

"ALFRED F****ING JONES DO NOT QUESTION THE SEXUAL DECENCY OF THAT MAN'S MOTHER!" Screamed England. "Honestly, I raised you better than that!"

"Apparently not..." muttered Sarah.

"I beg your pardon?" asked England politely. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

"I said that haircut is hot," Sarah lied with a large innocent smile. Amanda stifled a laugh. _She's a lot like Russia in that way. You don't expect anything evil from a person with such an innocent smile but that seals your fate. _

England blushed. "Really? T- thank you. France, that bloody frog, says it makes me look like a punk." he blushed even more. "N- not that I care what that git says! I mean... I just don't want him bringing up that I was a pirate when w- never mind! This is about America being indecent!"

Sarah's stomach rumbled. "I soooo hungry! Could we have something to eat before we discuss this?"

"Bonjour ma chers!" a voice called out. The others turned and saw France. "I hate to interrupt, well not really, but if I may." he sensually sauntered over to Sarah and kissed her hand. "I overheard you and I must tell you eating that punk's cooking is suicide."

"Bloody git, why are you here? Get the bloody hell out of here!"

France laughed. " I just came for a visit. I'll be a good boy. You may as well let me stay, at least to keep these two company."

Sarah spoke up. "I hate this guy as much as you, but can we please eat?"

England's face lit up. "Yes, yes, of course! Please come in!"

America paled. "No Sarah don't! It will poison y-" but England signaled to the palace guard and the fuzzy hat man shot America who passed out from the pain.

"Will he be alright?" Asked Amanda.

"Oh he'll be fine; he's a country after all. He's always been melodramatic. Now then," said England pleasantly "shall we go inside?"

Amanda and Sarah sat on a couch feeling scared. England sat across from them in a chair, America's body was laid on another couch, and France was walking around England's house critiquing it. Sarah's happiness to get food vanished when the horrible smell of burning scones wafted into the room. England sat across from them smiling as he sipped his tea. "It should be done in a few minutes."

Amanda cleared he throat. "Um, perhaps you should check on them. They smell... er... just about ready." _Dear god, is this guy insane? I'm not eating that crap! What did Sarah get us into? _

"How tacky, your guests need to tell you when your food is done," said France.

"Ignoring France," said Sarah "Amanda has a point. I usually watch food, but I bet it will taste... Great?" _Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew Is he serious? I'm going to puke!_

"I see what you two are getting at. It's ok, you can just say it." Amanda and Sarah shifted guiltily. "You want to eat my scones as soon as possible!" the girls looked shocked and France started laughing. "It's ok, I think they should be done." so they went into the kitchen with Sarah lagging behind, coming in grudgingly after the others.

"Aren't you coming France?" asked Sarah as she crossed over by America.

"No thank you ma cher, I'm too beautiful to commit suicide."

Sarah rolled her eyes and followed the others into the kitchen.

England took the blackened scones out of the oven. Amanda and Sarah, both skilled in the kitchen, noticed it was a rather old gas stove, one like a great grandparent would own. It badly needed to be upgraded, or at the very least cleaned of the gunk that had built up from the constant smoke. Their gazes hesitantly moved to the foul smelling scones. They looked more like lumps of coal than food.

England smiled wide. "Well, go on, try one! There's plenty more in the oven!"

The girls each took one. "Maybe if we eat it in one bite," whispered Sarah "it won't kill us."

Amanda nodded. "One,"

"Two,"

"Three!" they ate the scones at the same time. Amanda nearly gagged, but she chocked it down. It hit her stomach heavily and she fell to he hands and knees, trying not to pass out.

Sarah on the other hand, who was a picky eater to begin with spit it out and pulled a small rapid fire gun out of her pocket. "Poison! It's freaking poison! Die bitch DIE!" she aimed at the oven. Amanda looked up and saw her friend.

"NO SARAH NO! It's a gas stove, you'll-" but Sarah didn't even hear. She shot the oven until an explosion exploded. Everyone ran from the room so to not get hit. France fell backwards from shock. America woke up from the noise and reached for his gun to shoot the terrorists that must have invaded his former guardian's house, but it wasn't there. He looked at a surprised England, a green looking Amanda, and Sarah who looked crazed. He noticed the latter of them held his gun. "Iggy, you must be worse at cooking than I thought! And that's saying something!"

"Ma cher Sarah, you have guts much like a women named Joan I knew. I'd love to fight by your side in this war."

England ignored him, and looked sadly at the girls. "You... don't like it then?"

Damn! Thought Amanda, Now he'll never side with us! Then she had an idea. "Arthur, I know you are hesitant about siding with us in this war, but would you consider putting up with America and apparently France if I show you how to cook a good scone?"

England looked hopeful but I changed to confusion. "How would you know how?"

"Arthur, I may have a lot of Italian blood in me, but I know how to cook more than pasta. Besides, I'm part English you know."

"Yah," said Sarah "and I'll show you how a German blooded chef cooks."

"Well," said France with a cocky smile "because your kitchen is blown apart, I always knew that would happen eventually by the way, looks like we have to go to my house."

One short plane ride later, they arrived in France. (I can't find a way to word that without it sounding just plain wrong.) As they walked into the house, the girls were amazed. America's house was cool, England's house was sophisticated, but France's house beautiful. Amanda and Sarah's eyes were wide and let out sighs of wonder. They walked around admiring paintings when France came up behind them and put his arms around their waists.

"You like it a lot, non? Well you two can stop by whenever you want a... change in scenery."

Sarah brought a glass vase crashing down on his head and Amanda punched his stomach.

"Now that I look again," said Sarah "it looks pretty tacky."

"I agree."

"Girls, you wound me!" he said, standing in front of them.

"Whatever France," Sarah said as she pushed him aside so the two could pass.

"Sont toutes les dames américaines afin feisty?" (Are all American ladies so feisty?) He eyed the girls as they walked around looking for the kitchen. "Je l'espère." (I hope so.)

England came and stood next to the French man. "I hope you realize I hate being here."

"I hope you realize I hate having a punk like you in my house unless it's for the night." he replied with a wink.

"Bloody git." England muttered as he blushed. "You disgust me."

"That's not what you said yesterday."

"If you two are done flirting," yelled Sarah from the kitchen. "it's time for a cooking lesson!"

Well, hope you liked it! I wanted to have a few light hearted chapters before I begin details on the war. I thanks to Saria Hael for her help on this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Chapter 22: England and France Argue

"No, that's way to much flower, they'll come out hard as a rock!" Said Sarah.

England blushed as he put down the bag of flour. "Are you sure? In my recipe it calls for-"

"Oh Arthur," teased France "your taste is horrible whether it be in food or fashion. That must be how America's taste in food became so... distorted." he huffed angrily "French fries indeed. How dare he put mon humble nom (my humble name) on a dish served as a side with a cheese burger."

Amanda and Sarah turned. "Don't you dis America, only I get go do that!"

"Don't you dis burgers!" Sarah threw an egg at France's eye.

As he ran out of the room screaming, Amanda turned to Sarah. "Really Sarah? Is that what you did Steven?" (To those who dot remember, in chapter 2 Sarah tells Ivan about her younger brother Steven.)

"No, but England shot America and he's fine. So, if America could so easily get over that, I thought I could try new methods for getting France off my back. I hope you don't mind England."

"Why should I? That frog has always been a thorn in my side. Just don't damage anything important."

The girls stared at him and he blushed. "Are you two hiding that you're together or something?" Asked Amanda. "Because I don't know if the other nations are just naïve, but it's pretty obvious there's something going on."

"N- no! That's ridiculous!" He said quickly as he turned back to the food. "He just a perverted, two- timing, no good, bloody git that doesn't even bother to hide he's sleeping with other people!" with very word his voice got louder, and poured the while bag of flour into the bowl because he was so distracted.

"No Arthur!" said Amanda "What did we tell you about to much flower? Now we have to start all over!" So the topic of France was dropped as the three turned back to the cooking.

Sarah put a frying pan on the stove top, and turned the heat to the highest setting.

"What are you doing?" asked Amanda.

"You'll see."

"But why do you need it?"

"You'll see."

"Just promise me no one will get hurt!"

Sarah paused for a while before smirking and saying "You'll see."

It took them a while to redo everything they had done before, but they finally got everything in the bowl.

"All right," said Sarah, "almost done." She got out freshly picked blueberries when England got worked up.

"What are you doing? You can't add anything to scones, they taste perfect plain! That would only ruin it!"

France and America walked in to see what the commotion was about.

"All right!" Said America. "Amanda, are you going to put the glaze on it like you did the other day?"

"Of course I wi-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I refuse to be shown up by AMERICANS any longer!"

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" demanded America.

"That your greasy burgers are disgusting!"

"My burgers are awesome, unlike your FISH AND CHIPS!"

"I am a culinary artist and-"

"Arthur," said France "if your food actually tasted good the way you make them, we wouldn't be here. I trust Sarah and Amanda will make your drab food taste great." He put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and kissed her cheek. She grabbed the frying pan, which was crazy hot by now, and swung it at France's face. They all could hear a sizzling noise as it made contact with his skin.

"Mon visage! Mon beau visage!(My face! My beautiful face!)" He screamed loudly as he left the room.

Amanda laughed, but quickly composed herself when she saw England's disapproving glance. "America, could you give him an ice pack?"

"Aw!" moaned America, "Let him mope around a little longer, then I will."

"No," said Sarah, barely stifling a laugh. "We wouldn't want there to be a scar, or England would be sad."

England blushed and Alfred laughed at his expense. "Oh all right. But don't expect me to baby him. He may have built me that giant green babe statue, that frenchy is always hating on me recently."

"Dude," said Sarah as she threw him an ice pack to give to France. "You're not a gangsta, so give it up." America pouted, but left the room. "All right, let's get going on this so we can finish it already. I STILL haven't eaten yet and I'm STARVING!"

So Sarah mixed in the blueberries and Amanda got to work on the glaze. England looked around expectantly but found that almost everything was done. "Um... what should I do?"

"Take notes." said Sarah sarcastically without looking up.

"E- excuse me?"

"Oh don't mind her," said Amanda. "She gets grumpy when she's hungry." She flung some leftover dough at her friend when Sarah stuck her tung out at her. "Why don't you pre- heat the oven? I forgot to before."

So he did, and went into the fridge. "I can't believe that frog! All he has is wine! I want a tall glass of beer before I have to sit in the same room as him!"

"Riiiiiiight, because you just HATE him sooooooo much."

"W- what?"

"Ignore her! I told you she gets grumpy." Amanda teased. The oven beeped, signaling it was done preheating.

"Alright, let's get these in so I can eat!" but when Sarah opened the oven door such great het flowed out that she had to close it as fast as she could. "What the hell? What did you set it to?" she looked for the temperature. "FIVE HUNDRED?"

"It will cook faster!"

"It will cause a fire!" said Amanda.

Sarah muttered rude names under her breath as she turned the oven down. "Jeez, I didn't even know it could go up that high!"

England blushed. "M- Maybe I SHOULD take notes..."

America and France sat at the dining room table in an awkward silence. "So Alfred, how is mon Matthew doing?" Asked France, breaking the silence.

"Huh?" said America as he looked up from a Captain America comic book he had brought. "Oh, Matty? Just fine no thanks to your faulty parenting, why?"

"I was an excellent father figure, unlike your own, and I was simply wondering what his love life is like. For some reason, whenever I ask he gets flustered. And when I offer to… make it more interesting he leaves."

"Whoa whoa whoa dude, slow down there. I know my bro, and he would NEVER sleep with a creep like you. Dude, that's just sick, you RAISED him!" America shook his head trying to get the images out of his mind. "And I don't know of any love life Matty has to speak of. Why?"

"I was just wondering if there was a reason he would refuse me, despite mon charms."

"Francis!" Yelled England who stood in the door way holding a plate of hot blueberry scones. "Don't you dare lay a finger on Canada!"

"What do you care? You can't even tell the difference between him and Alfred, and the rest of the time you can't even see him!"

"You can't see him either! Besides, he doesn't even like you; you did a bloody awful job raising him! He only turned out ok from when I took over!"

"Oh please, I'm his favorite!"

"Would you two shut up?" yelled Amanda. "If I were him, I'd hate both of you! Honestly, with two such messed up dads, I'm not surprised he's invisible and America's obnoxious!"

America paled, "W- what do you mean? France isn't-"

"Oh please, just put two and two together! You and Canada are brothers. England is your dad. France is Canada's dad. Do the math."

Sarah laughed and pushed America toward France. "Come on," she said in the voice people use to talk to babies "give your daddy a hug!"

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW! THE IMAGES!" He screamed as he ran out of the house.

"This is your entire bloody fault!" England yelled at France.

"Mon cher, how?"

"You were talking about Canada like that and look what came up!"

"What do you care?"

"What do I care?" yelled England "What do I care? You're always sleeping with other people Francis! Am I not good enough for you?"

Silence. The girls stare at the two countries. "I knew they had something going on," whispered Amanda, "but I didn't think he would admit it in front of us."

Sarah nodded. "Or act like a cheesy anime."

"A- Arthur... I didn't realize..." and much the girls' shock France stepped forward and kissed England. But that wasn't the shocking part. England. Kissed. Back. Before the girls knew what was happening England was on the table with France on top of him. England looked shocked, but continued kissing France. The flirtatious nation ran his hand through other's hair, and they stopped kissing.

France smiled and England looked at him questioningly. "What? Why'd you stop snogging?

"I was just remembering how... aggressive you were as a pirate. You punk."

England glared at him. "That's the old me! I'm changed, and I'm proper, and I'm sophisticated!"

France pouted. "Really? That's too bad. I wanted to talk to the OLD England. I was wondering if that rowdy punk wanted to spend the night."

"Do they realize we're still here?" whispered Amanda.

"I don't think so," said Sarah who was taking pictures on her phone "Because I've been taking pictures for a while now. Hungary will love these!"

"You know, as much as I like yaoi, this is just getting to weird."

Then England got off the table, picked France up bridal style and left toward the direction if the bedroom. Amanda and Sarah turned to leave, but before get did Sarah grabbed the scones. When they got to the plane, America was chugging his sixth bottle of Bud Light, trying to forget what he had heard. He looked up and asked, "Hey dudettes. What's up? Were try arguing a lot again?"

"Yes," said Sarah as she went through her pictures, forwarding the best ones to Hungary. "Let's go with that."

Well, this chapter was easily the most fun to write. Thanks to Saria Hael for her help on this one.

Now I have a very important task for all of you. I'm out of ideas. I want all of you to write what you want to see in the next chapter. So here are some options. You can:

Put a country you want to see in a comment.

Put in any idea you have in a comment.

Or

Have to wait a month before I think of something good.

I will make an unstoppable team consisting of Belarus, England and his scones, Russia, angry Germany, and Switzerland to find you. Also, I'll send France because he'll climb in you windows and snatch your people up.

The choice is yours.


	23. Chapter 23: Battle Plans and Brothers?

America sat at his desk, trying to think of badass weapons to build. He had an idea, but Amanda had shot it down. _Well, I shouldn't say that. She did help me out._

***Flashback***

**Alfred stared into space as he tried to pay attention to the general. He was the same one that yelled at him at the meeting all those days ago. **

**"Alfred F. Jones, you listen to me!"**

**"I'm trying, but you're using big words. You should talk to Iggy, you two are the only ones that talk so big anymore."**

**"Would you listen to me? And don't you dare suggest we build tanks that fire burgers again!"**

**"I thought that was a very heroic idea!"**

**"We have been at war for a month now, and there still is no clear winner! Now listen to me, you stupid man!"**

**"General Ryan!" yelled a voice. They turned and saw Amanda. "You are dismissed. I'll decide if you keep your job later. If you want it, leave now." he glared at her, but left.**

**Alfred stared in shock. "But he was also the Head of Strategy."**

**Amanda nodded. "I know. But he's been making very stupid remarks, yelling at anyone who disagrees with him while on the news. Not to mention is a jackass. Anyway, let's see if I can clear the plan up for you." America nodded and she continued. "Our main forces will be directed south of their capital. This is to cause confusion."**

**"But why? It's the fastest and easiest way to Beijing."**

**"It's also the most obvious. We send the first wave, team Alfa, there. Wave two, Team Tergum, will back them up. We don't send wave two until the Chinese are on the march. So to speak anyway."**

**"Ok, I get it now. Who thought of this anyway?"**

**"Sarah, me, and a few generals. Anyway, as they go toward Beijing, we send a smaller group of soldiers, Team Altus, to the north of Beijing. It's mainly mountains, so they should be hidden from view very well. When they reach China, they will split into groups so they don't arouse suspicion. It will be mostly ignored, and the elite 500 soldiers will be chosen."**

**"Why so few?"**

**"They will have to pass unnoticed. We'll time them to strike just before teams Alfa and Tergum. Team Adhaero will be sent to hide on a small island near China, and go to back up team Altus. If timed correctly, it will work with few losses. We will keep Hu Jintao within Beijing. Without him, there will be confusion. Should we fail, we can still cut Beijing off from the rest of China. Understand now?"**

**"A little better. What about the others?"**

"**England France Russia and Hungary are focusing on Germany. They can't afford to worry about more. I've studied the path of WWII enough to know that assuming he'll be easy to beat is fanciful thinking. Austria is mainly just providing financial support. Japan is doing the same, but should he make a move Austria and Hungary will keep him at bay. **

"**Sounds good. Now, I was thinking we could make tanks that fires hamburgers."**

**"... Alfred... That would waste valuable food, money, and could cost lives."**

**"But it would be so awesome and heroic!"**

**"No!"**

Alfred shook his head to stop the thoughts before the hour argument that followed.

And so he sat there for two hours. Every few seconds he would shove a burger in his mouth, eating it whole, claiming it was 'brain food'. However, all he had so far was a crudely drawn map of China, Japan, Italy, Germany, and Taiwan with the title 'Bad Guys' written across the page. As he went to eat one of the burgers, Sarah walked in talking in her phone.

"Steven, look, for the LAST TIME I said NO!"

America was startled and dropped his burger. "Who's Steven?"

Sarah noticed America for the first time. "Damn Alfred I didn't know you were here! I never thought you could sit in the same spot for more than five minutes."

"I have burgers."

"Sweetness, gimme some." America tossed her a couple and she said into the phone "Sorry Steven, I'm busy" she hung up the phone and threw it across the room.

"Dude, what was that about?"

"That was my DEAR brother Steven."

"Brother problems?"

"Ha! Not like you would know, YOU'RE the annoying brother in your family. Do you know where Amanda is? I need to talk to her."

"Why don't you stay here and talk to me? I'm a hero." he said, trying be smooth.

She laughed. "Maybe later. I don't think you'd be able to help. Well, thanks for the burgers. I'll give one to Amanda." she left without waiting for America's answer.

America pouted. _I went through the Cold War with Russia trying to prove who was the "biggest" country, and now he's taken by my hot V.P.? _He sighed. Maybe it was seeing his father figure hooking up with someone, or maybe because the one country he had interest in hooked up with his VP. All he knew for sure is that he felt lonely. _This is bull sh*t._

Amanda sat on a couch watching the news as she held a phone.

"New photos show President Mancini in Japan, with a mysterious man. Who is he, and who is the president REALLY? More at eleven."

"And WHERE were my secret service agents?" she asked into the phone.

"You left them behind hoping to get lucky with Japan."

Amanda turned and saw Sarah. "I have to go Mike." she hung up.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, but handed Amanda a burger. "What did Mike want?"

"He told me to turn the TV to Fox. Apparently they got pictures of me with him."

"What did he say?"

"That a certain employee of his has been trying to convince him they should team up and help us."

Sarah groaned. "And?"

"He didn't agree at first, but he changed his mind. Our brothers will be here in a few hours."

Michael sat back in his chair in the Nintendo of America office and hung up his phone. He put his feet on his Presidential desk and looked at the news. He hated watching it. He always thought it was unfair the way people bitch about the president, but this year it was both parties doing the bad mouthing. "Real classy you son of a bitch." he said to the news anchor who was talking bad about the woman, and turned it off.

"Thanks," said Austin "I'm flattered." Michael laughed as the V.P. of Nintendo of America sat across from the only man in the company with more power than him and his friend since junior high. "So, what are we doing now?"

"Now? We can't do much. Sales will be down. People will scoff. But we will turn it around. People will say they knew we would. And then I'll tell them all to go to hell."

"You have a very surprisingly crude vocabulary for someone with your family. I bet you wish you had her job right now."

"Who my sister? You should hear her when she's mad!"

"Oh yah, I remember that one time she flipped out on me when I made from of that guy L from...?"

"Death Note."

"Whatever."

"anyway, I still think I got the better job. Plus I don't have a scandalous relationship that will be so blown out of proportion she may be impeached."

"That's a joke, right? Do people really want her gone?"

"I hope they're not serious. I swear the people in this country get more bipolar every year."

Just then Steven walked in. "Gangsta comin' back yo!"

"What's up?" asked Austin. "How's Project Gangsta coming?"

"It's gunna be the best first person shooter EVA!"

Michael chuckled. "I hope so. With Japan against us, we won't have any help from the big guy."

"God?"

"No! Shigeru Miyamoto of course!"

"... Ok then. Well, I don't know about you, but my sister has annoyance in for her."

"Why?"

"Well, I was talking to her about being the head of weapons development and strategy, and she got pissed."

"As usual."

"Whatever. Anyway, to get me off the phone, she starts talking to some guy. She said ' Damn Alfred I didn't know you were here! I never thought you could sit in the same spot for more than five minutes. Sweetness, give me some.'"

"She has a boyfriend then?"

"I don't think so. If you ask me she made it up."

"Well, come on Steven. It turns out that instead of going the White house, we're going somewhere else."

"Huh? Where?"

"I don't know. All she told me was it's a big house on... Hamburger Street?"

Michael and Steven looked up at the 'house.'

"Whoa," said Steven "you only said it was big. This is huge!"

"Mandy didn't tell me the house was gunna be so god damn gigantic!"

They walked to the door, but Steven ran head and rang the doorbell about twenty times as fast as possible before Michael could even get half way between the car and the house. A man opened the door. He had a white scarf and was so tall and, well, huge, Steven half expected him to say 'you rang?'

Instead he gave a childlike smile that Michael and Steven were able to see the evil in. After all, how many time as children have their sisters given the same smile? "Who are you? Have you come to become one with me?" he asked Steven since Michael had not yet gotten to the porch.

"Hell no." said Michael as he stepped up. "Sorry to disappoint you, but we're straight."

"Romano? What are you doing with this human, and where is your curl? Antonio will be sad it's gone."

"My name is Michael."

"Hm? Oh, I see it now. Your hair is a slightly different color, and you're just a small human. I apologize; I really don't know the Italians very well."

"So because I look Italian you assume my name is Romano?"

"That's stereotypical." said Steven.

"What would a weak human like you know about countries?" He asked Steven as he took out his pipe. "I should kill you for showing such disrespect."

"My sister happens to be the Vice President, so I think I know a lot about countries."

"You are Sarah Hael's brother?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ivan pulled him into a bone breaking hug. "Dude, you're chocking me! Who are you?"

"I am your sister's boyfriend! I'm going to make her one with me, and then" he tightened his grip "We will be brothers!"

"What?" said Steven. His shock confused Ivan, who let go. "How can you be crazy enough to WILLINGLY go out with SARAH?"

Ivan got his pipe back out and started Koling threateningly.

"Ivan," said a male voice from within the house "are you threatening some solicitors again? I don't know if that's legal in your country, but not in mine!" the man in the scarf moved aside and the two video game company workers saw a man with glasses holding a burger. When he saw Michael he pulled out his gun. "Romano! You come to MY house during a WAR?" he was about to shoot when the tall Russian stopped him.

"No Alfred, he is a friend of Sarah's brother!"

Michael didn't like being called that. "Excuse me, but my name is Michael! I'm president of Nintendo of America, have a doctorate in programing, and just because I have Italian heritage does NOT mean my f***ing name is Romano!"

"ALFRED!" came a familiar voice "You better not be pointing that gun at Russia!" Amanda came grabbed the gun and pointed it at its owner. Then she saw the two on the porch looking shocked.

"Hey Mandy," said Michael. "Long time no see."

"I saw you a month ago. Looks like you need your sister to save you again."

"And it looks like you freaking need anger management now."

"Touché."

"Amanda," called Sarah's voice from inside. "Is that them?"

"Yeah," Amanda said.

Sarah came out, and when she saw her brother ran and gave him a hug. "Oh I missed you Stevie!"

"Sis, not cool! I'm a gangsta!"

"Bull sh*t, you're my little brother."

He smirked, wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as hard as possible. She screamed and let go. "Damn it Steven that hurt my ribs!"

Russia glared at Steven and put his arm around Sarah protectively.

Amanda smiled. "You guys had a long drive. Come on in."

Well I hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long, but I've been trying to get my ideas together. Thank you U. N. Owen for the excellent suggestion. I've already started what you suggested, and it will appear in two chapters. And yes, for those who were wondering, Michael is based on my brother. And yes, he looks like Romano, swears like Romano, but is tougher than Romano. Steven and Michael are also based on their favorite Hetalia characters. (Romano and Prussia) This was co-written by Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and please review.


	24. Chapter 24: Oh Brother, it's My Brother!

Michael sat next to Amanda on one couch, and Steven sat next to Sarah on another. Alfred and Ivan sat in chairs.

"So," Michael said to his sister "Why'd you call that guy Russia?"

Amanda spit out the pop she was drinking_. Oh damn, Obama told me that it's the "boss's" job to keep him and the other countries a secret because regular people can't know! I don't want to be the first one to mess it up! _"Oh, I, um..."

"I am from the Russian government."

"That explains the accent." said Steven "Though I've never met a Russian named Alfred."

"You are confused, da? I am Ivan. He," Russia pointed to America "is Alfred."

"How could you mistake us? I'm a HERO!"

Steven looked confused. "But I heard Sarah flirting with her boyfriend on the phone, and I know she said Alfred!"

Russia turned slowly to America with murder in his eyes and surrounded by a deep purple aura. The Kolkolkols that slipped through his lips was terrifying. America was in for it now!

"You would DARE?"

"I didn't do anything! It's not a big deal!"

"It's not a big deal? It's a huge deal America! This isn't something we can settle in the closet like we used to in the Cold War!"

Everyone looked with shock at the two countries. Amanda was amazed Sarah hadn't started beating America yet. Sarah was amazed that Russia said that. Steven was amazed to men were fitting over his older, and annoying, sister. And Michael was confused. _During the Cold War? They look so young. Either they did it really young or... there's something fishy going on here..._

"Russia, please understand, I don't know what he's talking about!"

But it was too late. With surprising speed for his size he was out of his seat and hold Alfred in the air by his neck. The chocking blonde man's feet dangled three feet above the ground. He got out his pipe and was about to start hitting America like and screaming piñata when something grabbed the pipe from him. He felt pain explode in his ankles as his own pipe swept underneath him, causing him to fall backwards releasing Alfred. He looked up to see who would dare do this, and saw Sarah.

"Ivan, I am ASHAMED! Nothing happened; all he did was give me a burger. Steven heard wrong, and you would believe such AUDASITY? And honestly, CHOCKING him? Really? You go to you ROOM this instant!"

Russia gulped and got up slowly. _I all most feel bad for my sister if she had to fight with Sarah._

Sarah was used to reading facial expressions. After all, she was in drama class two years in a row with Amanda and learned the art of faking and noticing emotions. It came in handy when dealing with her brother. "Don't you look at me like that Russia! I said GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

Russia got up and ran. Because he didn't actually live there, he just went to one of the junk filled spare rooms.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"I don't feel like hearing anymore about the Cold War."

America was laughing his head off. He had never seen Russia scared unless it was caused by Belarus. Sarah turned to him and gave him a look that could kill. "America..."

"I- I'll go to my room too..." he ran to his bedroom.

Steven laughed, but quickly covered his mouth.

Michael smirked, but then frowned. _Russia... Twice Ivan had been called that. And Alfred being called America..._As Amanda tried to calm Sarah down, he turned to Steven. "What do you think of all this? They keep calling-"

Steven waved Michael's question off. "Yeah yeah, Alfred is called America and Ivan is Russia. It's probably just nick manes."

"You're not at all curious?"

"Yeah I am, I'm just more curious how Sarah got a boyfriend."

Michael shook his head and thought_. Why did they have those nick names?_ He could practically hear his sister say 'Come on stupid, I thought you were the smart one! It's obvious!' He had seen the man called America on the news wherever his sister was. _They seemed to get along ok, but she was also arguing a lot. He tended to cut her off in speeches, and seemed to agree with the citizens, well, all the time. Come to think of it, he had seen the man in the background often when Obama, Clinton, and even both Bushes were in._ "I figured you out." he announced to the group. "About Alfred and Ivan I mean. Alfred learns everything the Americans want and acts upon it. He represents the people. Ivan must do the same for his country. But what I don't understand is why they never made an appearance officially."

They stared at Michael. _How does he know all that? My brother the freaking genius._ "Well Sarah, I tell my brother you tell yours?"

"Yah, that would be the best way."

Amanda led Michael to her room and they sat on her bed. "You need to believe what I'm about to say."

"What?"

"First of all, you were right. He does represent the people."

"I knew it!"

"Yes, yes, good for you. I shouldn't be surprised. You've always been smart. Must be from having me as a sister."

"I suppose you'll claim my f***ing amazing charm is from you too? Because with such a big lie you said, you may as well say something equally blasphemous."

"Shut up stupid, we're talking about Alfred. He's more than a representative of America. He IS America. Well, the manifestation of America anyway. And Ivan is Russia. All the countries have manifestations."

"... Mandy... You've never been able to hold down a beer as well as me-"

"Shut up, I won nearly was often as not. Besides that was just in college."

"Whatever. Anyway, are you drunk or just high?"

"Neither, stupid!"

"Oh, I get it. You're using a metaphor."

"It's not a metaphor!"

"Tusk tusk sis," Michael said, voice dripping with sarcastic superiority. "Are you confusing metaphors with similes? How shameful. Honestly, you're the president."

"Grammar Nazi!"

"No, I'm just better than you." he smiled. It was nice to joke around like they used to.

"Look just listen to me."

"Right after you take a breathalyzer test."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Then you're high!"

"Shut up moron! You're so idiotic!"

"Oh please!"

Amanda tackled him to the ground. The punched yelled and pulled hair for fifteen minutes before they came to a stop, each one breathing heavily on the floor sitting next to each other. That's how their fights used to end as teens. Without a clear winner, but many claims.

"How," Michael asked panting "can you fight so well while high?"

"Baka! Baka Baka Baka!" she yelled like she used to as a young anime crazed girl. Then she thought of Japan. She tried to stop the tears. It was against her policy to cry in front of anyone because of the years of emotional torture at high school. Though her brother was close to her, how would he understand? _He's a GUY for crying out loud._

Suddenly Michael's humored, sarcastic, and cocky look changed to worry. "What is it?"

"No one." she said wiping her tears away and composing herself.

He chuckled softly, but still looking worried. In a soft, helpful voice he said. "You call me stupid? You just told me it was someone. I only asked what IT was, not WHO moron."

Amanda looked at her brother. "Japan."

"I thought it was some ONE, not a whole country."

"No, I'm telling you! I said Alfred IS America, Ivan IS Russia. Well Japan has a human manifestation too. Kiku Honda. And I... well I USED to have feelings for him."

_Oh my f***ing god, she's in LOVE?_ _She's always been too distrustful to even talk to a guy._ "Mandy," he said softly. Then he got angry. "That was the guy I saw on the news? Was that Kiku?" Amanda nodded. "Alright. It settled. I'm your new Head of Foreign Polices."

"Mike-"

"No, I mean it. Just please no more nation talk."

"I mean it Mike! I'm telling the truth! For a Harvard graduate, you're stupid.

He sighed, "I'll go along with you. For now. Alfred... might be America. Either way, I'm gunna kick… 'Japan's' ass for you."

"But-"

"Don't worry; I'll leave him alive so you can finish him off. Just one question." he said as he got up and held out his hand.

"What?" she asked taking his hand and getting up.

"Who the hell is Romano?"

Sarah pulled Steven into a spare room. She loved her brother, but that doesn't mean she could trust him to not break her valuables by accident. He tends to cause harm when helping.

"What's going on, Sarah!" Steven demanded instantly.

"Weeellllll… It's kinda hard to explain." Sarah said, not sure where to begin. "Here, sit down."

Steven, glaring suspiciously at his sister, complied.

"Uhhhhh, sooooo, do you know what personification is, Stevie?" Sarah asked awkwardly.

"Personification: Giving human traits, like qualities, feelings, action, or characteristics, to non-living objects, like things, colors, qualities, or ideas." Steven stated in a monotone voice.

"Correct. And you've heard of personifications of nations, right?" Sarah inquired.

"Like Britannia, Mother Russia, and Marianne?" Steven asked.

"Yes. Well, to make a very long story short, they're real."

Steven graced Sarah with a look that clearly said he doubted her sanity, before throwing his head back in laughter.

"HA, the stress has obviously made you insane, err, more insane then you were before. Or are you just stupid? Personified nations? PUH-LEASE. I'm too cool to fall for that!" He taunted.

Sarah was red. "YOU JERK! IT'S THE TRUTH! AND YOU'RE NOT COOL IN ANY WAY!" Sarah raged.

"Sarah's stupid, Sarah's stupid, Sarah's stupid! Does your boy-toy know what an idiot you are? "Steven sang, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Sarah screeched, before tackling her brother to the ground.

Kicking, biting, clawing, and swearing. The two siblings rolled around on the ground for a good ten minutes, before Sarah pinned her brother to the ground. Steven glared contemptuously up at her.

"When did YOU get so strong?" He spat.

Sarah snorted "When dealing with nations, it's either kill or be killed, literally." she said, referring to her fights with Belarus.

Steven rolled his eyes "Oh, please, just stop with the personified nations crap, it's not fooling anyone.

Sarah, biting back her anger, coolly replied "Steven, please, try and use some common sense. Didn't you hear Ivan and Alfred calling each other by their nation names? Didn't you notice how they behaved, acting like the stereotype of their nations? I know you have a brain, please use it."

Steven snorted "Your boy-toy thinks he's a nation? Knew there must be something wrong with him, he's dating you, after all. But fine, I'll play along for now."

Sarah sighed, knowing that was all she could hope for. "Ok, let's get back to the others."

Sarah helped her brother up, and they went to rejoin the others. They walked into the living room and saw Amanda and Michael already there.

"Sarah!" exclaimed Amanda "Your eye!"

Sarah sat down and raised her hand to her eye, and felt it had slightly swelled. "I have a black eye? Wow, thanks a lot Steven!"

Ivan and Alfred came out. "We heard yelling," said Alfred.

"And punching and-" then he saw Sarah's eye. He slowly turned to Steven "You HURT her?"

"Ivan, it's ok. I've felt with worse at his hands."

"I hope you've had a good life COMRADE Steven, because it ends today. Kolkolkolkolkolko-."

Sarah got up and hugged Ivan mid Kol. "You're so sweet, but I don't want him dead quite yet, alright?"

"Thanks Sarah-" said Steven

"I still need to prove I'm right that you're a nation."

"... Thanks Sarah," Steven said sarcastically.

The two sat on the couch, Ivan with his arm around her waist. He gave her a big hug.

"What was that for Ivan?" She said blushing.

"You must still be hurt," he said simply. But over her shoulder so she couldn't see, he gave Steven a death glare and mouthed out threats involving his pipe and a noose.

Once everyone was settled down, they discussed the battle plan. Eventually, Alfred brought up his "amazing" idea.

"It will be so heroic!"

"No," said Sarah "it would waste money and resources. We can barely feed everyone in this country! Manny go without and you would propose such an idea?"

"But it's a good idea!"

Steven got up and placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Look, it's an awesome theory, but it's overdoing the awesome a little."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like drowning your burger in ketchup. It seems like a good idea at the time, and you would think it would taste awesome, but it's just too much. It gets all soggy and gross, and you just wasted a perfectly good burger. However, if you put just the right amount of ketchup on and maybe some onions lettuce and tomato, you don't waste anything and get to enjoy a deviously awesome burger!"

"Now THAT makes sense."

"Steven," Sarah moaned "did you base that off your lunch today!"

"No! But we did have McDonalds."

"How?" asked Alfred "I've been to your corporate building, and it's a three hour drive at least! And that's when I was speeding!"

"Oh please," said Amanda "that's only a two hour drive, at the MOST."

"One and a half," Michael said proudly. "And that includes time stopping to eat!"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Show off. You get that drive time that from dad."

America looked at them in shock. "You two are SO Italian."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, nothing personal, but you two drive like Feliciano." and you," he said looking at Michael "You even look just like his brother Romano, only without a curl."

"F*** you."

"You talk like him too."

"Our driving proves nothing." Said Amanda. "I don't run from fights."

"What's your favorite foods?"

"Fettuccini alfredo." said Amanda

"It's a tie between pizza and tortilla española."

"... That's a Spanish food."

"Yah, so what?"

The conversation went on like that for a while. When there brothers finally left, giving promises to be in touch and give help, Amanda went to her room.

She turned on her iPod and put it on shuffle. Ironically, it turned on War Pigs.

Sarah came in. "That was eventful."

"Yah," Amanda replied, taking out one headphone. "America goes to battle tomorrow."

"I know. It was nice seeing our brothers and calming down before such a big day."

"Yah. I just wish I could have told him what's going to happen."

"Don't worry. It will go well."

"I know. I has to."

**Politicians hide themselves away **

**They only started the war **

**Why should they go out to fight? **

**They leave that role to the poor.**

How ironic for that song to play.

I hope you liked it! For those who didn't read the little paragraph at the end of the last chapter MY BROTHER/HIS CHARCTER MICHAEL LOOKS A LOT LIKE AND SWEARS LIKE ROMANO! Jeez, I put that in and still get questions about it. And yes, the last paragraph IS foreshadowing the next chapter. It will also have Steven Colbert, so those of you who don't know who that is need to watch Comedy Central tonight. Seriously, he's hilarious. :3 Also, War Pigs seemed appropriate here. Not as good as Vocaliod music, but still.


	25. Chapter 25: The honorable thing to do

Five hundred soldiers traveled quickly in boats. Alfred chatted with them, and tried to ease the nervousness. They would smile, and say they were fine, though all were at least a bit anxious. They knew he was important, that he wouldn't be easily killed by the enemy, and that they were to follow him. But they didn't just respect him. They were friends with him. He kept the mood light on the ship. He kept their spirits up. He reminded them of home. Something like that was greatly appreciated there. Some had fathers and grandfathers that served with a man that had the same name as Alfred F. Jones. Everyone assumed he must be named after his father. But the stories of the older Alfred were the same. He was the laughter in the place, but always respectful and trying to save as many as possible. Some say he understands the cost of lives more than anyone.

He thought to the ship travel so far as they neared the land. He quickly grew to love the elite group of five hundred soldiers. Jim, who shared laughs with him, Susan who shared old, sad stories with him, and all the others. There were also two women that always stayed together and always kept their hats on, pulled so you could barely see their eyes. He would give them a friendly wave sometimes. They would smile and wave back, but quickly turn away. He noticed them watching him sometimes too. They looked familiar, and he knew he could place them if he just saw their face for more than five seconds, but they always looked away...

It was a cold night in China when the large ships came. Alfred bounded off and frowned at the Chinese wilderness where they landed to hide until the attack. It would be a hard fight. He knew the soldiers that got off the ship were behind him. He turned to them. "Soldiers of America, we are here because China thinks we are small enough to push around. Are you ready to prove them wrong?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Are you ready to fight for justice?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Ladies and gentlemen of America, ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Let's get these mother f***ers." America had muttered that to himself, but any soldier that heard shouted back "SIR YES SIR!"

Alfred marched. Nothing but trees and bamboo surrounded him and his troops. Finally he stopped. The rest made a temporary camp, but he walked way, out of sight. Soon, two women in camouflage came up to him. They were the two Alfred thought looked familiar, but right now he was focused on the trail ahead and kept his back to them.

"Alfred sir, the general requests we accompany you." said the shorter one.

"I don't need help." he said with his back to them.

"But sir," said the taller one "We need your's. We have little training. Only what we could get in a short amount of time. But I asure you, we trained as hard as possible for this."

He turned in anger. "Only the elite should be here-" but he stopped. Under the camo hats, he saw soft brown eyes that could pierce a soul with such intensity you wanted to weep if the owner wanted, and black hair, recently cut short, pulled back on the shorter one. Blue and green eyes with flecks of gold that could be both comforting and evil, and long, unruly, curly hair pulled back on the tall one. Amanda and Sarah. With little training. Holding guns. Ready to fight. Alfred stared_. How? How? This can't happen, what if they die?_ "What are you two doing?"

"That's simple," said Sarah. "Did you really think we would be able to sit idly at home while others fought? We went through vigorous combat training for the past month in all our free time for this."

"Apparently the Sargent in charge was more than happy to have the president there because he was a member of the (insert opposite party because I'm not getting politics involved in this here.) party. He pushed us extra hard, though I am glad for that. It prepared us more."

Alfred frowned. "What will you do?"

"Stay with you." said Amanda. "You know the plan."

Alfred nodded. _How could I forget? Lives ride on our success after all. Alfred shook his head to stop the thoughts_. He turned to Amanda. "You realize Japan might come to aid China when Yao comes to stop us?"

"So?"

"I know how you feel about him. You still have feelings for him don't you?" he looked sympathetic.

It dawned in Amanda how hard it must be for a nation to have a love life. However, she couldn't keep the bite out of her voice when she said "I lost all feelings for him when he sided with that Shinatty-chan loving, aru saying bastard." she turned her back to them. "Come on, we'd better join the others."

They went, and when it was time to leave for Beijing, the five hundred people broke up into groups. A group of three would start off, followed by another, then another. Three groups of three, always far enough to look natural, close enough to help each other if need be. Soon they got to the mountains. Once they were there, they would solely depend on their rations. Everything was going smoothly. For now.

-Elsewhere-

Japan sat in a beach. _China- san is my brother. This is the most honorable thing to do._ He bent he head and slowly sang a song called "Excuse me, I'm sorry." it is normally a sweet song, but the way he slowed the tempo would send shivers down anyone's back. He was barely into the song when he looked out to the sea and saw a ship. _兄の__(Ani no/ brother's) ship by the looks of the outline_. Soon, about a half hour later, another came_. That is... Odd._ Out of curiosity he waited longer. Then another pasted in another 30 minutes. The pattern went on until five ships total passed. True, many ships came often, baring supplies and the like, but something seemed off. _This is not right. Perhaps I am too nervous because of the war, but I can't help think of the Mukden incident._ That was when he, the honorable Japan, dressed as a Chinese soldier and blew up one of his own bridges just so he could claim he had the right to take Manchuria as his. He jumped up. "Alfred- san! It must be! Brother said he hasn't been on the battle field himself in a while! I am sure it is him!" he ran off the beach. The leaders wanted to wait long enough to sense the mood some more, and then just tell China they will address the problem at another time, but Japan refused to wait. He had to end this retched war. Maybe then this feeling of shame he couldn't shake would go away. "I will do the honorable thing."

-Elsewhere-

The watchmen were late. "Where are they?" demanded Alfred. "They should have returned by now!" everyone froze. Tension spread through the group like fire in a dead forest. They decided a small group should go out to look for them, and Sarah and Amanda volunteered. "No," Alfred said. "It's likely to be an ambush, but we can't abandon the others that went. I'll lead the group."

-Elsewhere-

China was on a train with as many soldiers that could fit on as possible. _Alfred, I knew you were dense, by taking this way to my capital? And surely you could have gotten more to come. After a month of fighting, this is what you come up with? Half of my soldiers are already there, and once the rest come the small wave you sent won't stand a chance. _

"Yao sir," said a soldier holding a phone "you have a call from Honda Kiku."

"Really aru? That is odd. I wonder what it is aru." he took the phone.

"China- san! Where are you?"

"On a train to where America is invading , of course. Where else would I be aru?"

"He's trying to trick you! China- san, he is in the mountains north of Beijing!"

"W- what? What should I do aru? All my forces are nearly to or already arrived near the coast where his main forces are! I won't be able to get there on time aru!"

"You keep going to the coast. I will handle Alfred- san's small forces."

"Thank you Japan aru!"

"No need to thank me. It's the honorable thing to do, right?"

"Tha-"

"Right?"

China paused. He hadn't realized Japan had been asking a question. "Right." he heard Japan sigh with relief.

"Alright. I have to go. I've already led my troops in and taken their patrol." he hung up before China could answer. China smiled. Well Alfred, this war started because of accusations and your debt. It will end with me and my brother working as an unstoppable team.

-Elsewhere-

Alfred led his group of men and women forward. Suddenly, he was shot. At the sound, his soldiers took protective stances. Alfred held his left shoulder were the bullet went in. The others attacked the clearly Japanese soldiers, but he knew he was nearly useless. He had no use of his left arm, it hurt too badly. So he handed his assault rifle to a woman named Katie and pulled out his pistol. There was no way he would back out of this fight. However, as the rest of the Japanese came to aid the others, America had the others retreat as he held them off. However, a few stayed to cover him, and they slowly made their way back to the group as the others ran before them.

The soldiers ran back. When they were in hearing range of the camp they shouted "Be armed! The Japanese are coming! Alfred and others are still out there! Be armed!" Sarah and Amanda were about to go back for Alfred when a grenade went off not too far away, and Alfred and the others came back. "That will by us some time," he said, still holding his shoulder.

One would expect chaos. If you are one of those people, you have not met these soldiers or Alfred F. Jones. True: at first there was chaos. However, America was able to get them focused and ready. True: they were all afraid. But only madmen wouldn't be. True: they were ready when the Japanese came. They were, after all, the elite and had been preparing ever since the scouts left, just in case.

True: Japan had them outnumbered. Gravely outnumbered.

The army clashed with the 500 elite.

-Elsewhere-

Estonia typed madly on his keyboard. "No! No no no!" he bounded on the electronic as of that would bring back the image on his screen. He slumped back in his chair. "Mr. Russia will not be pleased."

"And what won't Mr. Russia be pleased with?"

Estonia turned and saw Russia. He sank even farther in his chair. _Damn._ As the smart one of the Baltic Trio, he usually left when things looked bad. Latvia froze and quivered, and usually said something he would regret. Lithuania... well he usually tried to bail Poland out of trouble. "We must move quickly-"

"What happened?"

"There may not be much time-"

"Is it Sarah?"

"Don't shoot the messenger-"

"I won't shoot, I use blunt weapons." he said pulling out his pipe. "You're smart; you should know that by now."

"The tracking devices America asked us to place on the troupes, as well as the ones I specially designed for Sarah's dog tag upon your request, have stopped working. I can no longer locate them." he turned back to the computer and typed madly, trying to get the signal.

"Why?"

"Something is blocking the signal. The problem is, no known technology is able to do that. I made sure that not even America's precious FBI could block it."

"How?"

"I hacked their system," he said off handedly. "The point is this should be impossible."

"But it is, so what does that mean? You must know the answer, da?"

"Yes." he turned to Russia "I do know. Kiku is the only one that could ever be able to make something like that and keep it a secret. He is blocking the transmission. This means he must be near the troops. He knows about the secret group north of Beijing. He could be killing them as we speak."

-Elsewhere-

Stephen Colbert paused as the laughs were too loud to talk over. "But on a serious note; the war goes on. The president and VP have had a virus and aren't fit for an appearance to discuss the war right now. I'm not sure where the president contracted this 'virus', but I hope it wasn't from her Japanese boyfriend. Bow chica wow wow." the audience laughed and applauded. "But really audience, let's talk about what many are calling World War III. The Baltic nations and Poland, who are part of our own alliance, team up on Egypt and Greece who fight on China's side in the Monatary Alliance. It is still yet to be said if Egypt will unleash giant lions with women heads to eat the Polish Pony Brigade." pause for laughs "Also, Canada and Mexico are fighting South Korea and Mongolia. This just in, those peaceful Canadians are officially bad ass, and no, they aren't fighting with hockey sticks." pause for laughs and applause. "North Korea hasn't joined on either side, but I think we can all safely say it's best if both sides don't provoke them, or World War 3 will be known forever as the Nuke War." Pause for Ooooos and laughs. "Also-" but he was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He furrowed his brow. The audience thought it was scripted and waited patiently, but he was confused. Checking his caller I.D., he saw it was Alfred F. Jones. He smiled_. He must want to add something._ "Well, it appears to be my good friend Alfred. Let's put him on speaker phone shall we?" He answered the phone and said "Wuz up Alfred? How's my homeboy?"

"Mr. Colbert, this is not Alfred. I am his friend Ivan, but I need to talk. You were the only one on Alfred's contacts that picked up, so I must tell you that Amanda Mancini and Sarah Hael are in grave danger! They were on a secret mission in China, but we believe Japan has discovered them and is surrounding the elite soldiers that went to capture Beijing. I will send the Russian forces to China, but... but it is unlikely I can get there on time. The American forces must place China and Japan under intense force or... or the president and vice president may be killed in battle. Please, do not let the people of America know this quite yet." with that he hung up.

Stephen Colbert sat in shock. He had the vice president on his show a few weeks before, and they had been a huge hit. Each one throwing a funny comment at the other, but she was still coming across as a responsible leader. Now she, the PRESIDENT, and his good friend Alfred F. Jones could possibly be dead or dying as he sat in his studio.

The audience was in shock. Someone screamed "Hell yah, a fighting chick prez and v.p . is SEXY!", and a few laughed at that, but all seemed unsure whether the phone call was supposed to be funny. That is what they paid for, after all. To be in the audience of a fake news show on Comedy Central. They saw John Stewart walked on stage and talk to Stephen. Then Colbert stood up and said, "People of America, this is not a joke. That was a Russian government official, and it appears that President Mancini and Vice President Hael have gone into combat. I think it's safe to say that this is a national emergency."

All over America, despite the problems the Congress and the Supreme Court were trying to work out, not to mention the generals, the low opinions of the president and V.P. went back up. However, as Michael and Steven watched the news in the White House, trying to get things together and take over running the country, they knew it was too little too late. Their sisters were in battle, and no amount of optimism could fool them into thinking Russia and the American troops could get there in time. They didn't think the Americans would lose, but the outcome would be settled long be Russia and American soldiers could get there.

Michael sat at the presidential desk going through paperwork. _So much to do when nothing was even known._ He slammed his head down on the desk and Steven walked in.

"Has the geek cracked?"

"I'm not a geek." he said with his voice muffled by the desk "I'm a nerd. I was two grades below my sister in school, but was in algebra the same year as her. Her nickname of me was Grammar Nazi. But I still had a social life and therefore," he raised his head "I am not a geek, I am a nerd."

"You were in algebra the same year as your sister?"

Michael's face paled and he looked down. "Yah. When I was in 8th grade. Maybe that's why people say it was part of my master plan to send her to way and get control. Stupid, stupid damn (insert opposite party, because I'm not getting politics involved in this, here.).

"I know I'm always say I'm awesome, but I didn't want this. None of us did. I know you didn't. calm down, we have a lot of work to do." He sat down and sighed. "Besides, if there's anything I've learned from growing up with Sara, it's that she'll fight hard, and probably win."

"I guess. I'd just give anything to know what's going on."

"Yah. So would I."


	26. Explanation of Stephen Colbert

This is not a chapter, but it's important so read it anyway cuz it's about Stephan Colbert.

"Hello, this is Melody, author of Hetalia, a New Story. Stephen Colbert is NOT a type-o of Steven Hael. Stephen Colbert has a show called The Colbert Report on Comedy Central. It is on weekday nights and is kind of like a news show. Only funny. He takes real news and makes it hilarious. His personality is just like one Alfred would hang out with, so that's why I had him in."

Saria Hael- "And because he's awesome and Melody promised she would put in that I was on his show."

"Yes, that too. John Stewart has a show like it called The Daily Show, which is why I had him walk in. Now that you understand that, I want to tell you that I will be going on vacation for quite a while. (HARRY POTTER CASTEL FTW!) I should be able to get in one more chapter before then, but there will be a two week period where I won't be able to write. I hope this clears up any confusion. Thank you for your patronage."

Michael- "use all the fancy words you want, I'm still the smart one."

Me- :U "Shut up Stupid, not in front of my readers!"


	27. Chapter 26: Epic Battle of Pwn & Rabies

**Before you read this chapter, please understand that I have nothing against the Japanese. In fact I love them, which is why my character (Amanda) likes (but right now hates) Kiku. With that said, enjoy the chapter.**

Amanda dropped to the ground as the grenade flew over her head. From her spot on the ground, she took out a soldier. Someone behind her screamed, and the grenade was thrown back over her head, exploding midair. A Japanese soldier in a white general's uniform came and stood over her, the bill of her hat kept her from seeing his face, and a sniper took him out. Amanda scrambled up and pulled her hat off, realizing it could be a farther hindrance. She heard Sarah scream somewhere above her in the rocky terrain, and to help. She didn't see the man the sniper took out stand up.

Honda Kiku rubbed his side. The bullet was not deep, but it surprised him and hurt horribly. But that's not what he was worrying about. That woman looked just like Amanda when she took her hat off. _That can't be, it must be a mistake_.

Sarah hit an enemy soldier in the head with the butt of her gun. He started to fall, but she grabbed his arm and slowly put him down so nobody would hear. She laid on her stomach on a rocky ledge that was above the fighting. It was clear while in combat training she would have made a promising sniper had she stayed longer. She had some good skills, better than expected for one with such little training actually, but even though she almost never missed her shots were not always fatal.

Her blue/green eyes scanned the scene. More experienced snipers were elsewhere, and her main priority was the shallow cave where the injured were to be brought if given the chance. That's when she saw the male soldier with a woman bleeding horribly on his back. She recognized them as a couple that had come together, Jacob and Cathy. The man walked backwards, holding a shot gun, but as it became clear the woman was slipping off his soldiers he turned and ran. A Japanese soldier came behind him, but Sarah took him out. The man, startled, turned and saw the fallen soldier. He looked around but couldn't find the sniper, so gave a quick solute to show his thanks to Sarah's general area. He then ran to the cave.

She looked around and saw Amanda on the ground take out a soldier. Then a man in a white uniform started heading toward her friend, and Sarah tried to take him out but a grenade was thrown and it exploded midair. She couldn't see the target, and the sudden explosion made her drop her gun off the ledge! She reached for another she had for a spare, but this one didn't have a silencer. She, however, didn't think twice before firing at the man, who was now right in front of her friend. Behind her, she heard startled Japanese voices that heard her gun go off. She barely had a chance to stand when five Japanese soldiers came out. She gave a loud scream. One man came at her and grabbed her gun, but she pushed him away. He lost his balance and fell over the ledge, taking her gun with him. The fall would not kill him, but he would have a nasty bump on the head when he woke up. That's when Amanda came. "Sarah!" The soldiers turned and saw her. Sarah used the opportunity to take out a soldier as Amanda got another one. The last one stood in shock "A- Anata wa, sara to amandadesu!

(Y- you are Amanda and Sarah!)" He ran and jumped off the ledge, landing on his feet. The man continued to ran, but was lost to the girls in the fighting before they could silence him. Amanda and Sarah ran after him, but he was gone by the time they rejoined the others.

Unfortunately while they were gone, more Japanese soldiers arrived. After that the fight only lasted another fifteen minutes. There was simply no way the 500 Americans could have beaten those that nearly tripled their numbers after the rest of the Japanese came. Alfred knew when it was time to accept the losses. He bowed his head and dropped his gun, when the others saw this they dropped their arms as well.

Kiku stood above him. He smiled sadly. "You fought honorably Alfred-san."

"Get to the point Kiku. I lost. Now let the survivors go."

"Honda-san! Honda-san no mite! (Honda-San! Honda-San look!)" Came a voice a man pushed Amanda and Sarah who were in hand cuffs forward "Watashi wa sorera o mita koto o itta! Sore wa shachō to fuku shachōdesu! (I told you I saw them! It's the president and vice president!)" The other soldiers cheered. The president was captured! They could end the war, or at least get information out of them! No one saw Japan pale under the dirt and his own blood on his face_. I... I didn't see wrong! Why would she be here?_ But he knew the answer. Amanda and Sarah would never tell others to risk their lives and not come themselves. That was why he felt so much for this human. France had Joan of Arc. England had Queen Elizabeth. But they were all their own citizens. Then there was the war... And now his soldiers were calling for death or 'intense questioning'. He looked at her. She looked at him and glared. Hate shown in her eyes. So many words were said in that angry stare.

"You son of a B*TCH!" screamed Sarah. She ran forward and because the handcuffs limited her options, she folded her hands as if praying and hit him hard in the stomach. As he doubled over in pain she went behind him and put her arms around his neck. She climbed on his back, chocked him with the chain on her handcuffs, and bit him. And if Amanda wasn't mistaken it looked as though she was foaming her saliva to give the illusion she had rabies. Soldiers pulled her off of him and pushed her next to Amanda.

"D- Does Sarah-chan have rabies?" asked Kiku worriedly.

"No," said Amanda coldly. "She just gets a bit... angry around complete a** holes."

"So she bit me? Please Amanda-chan, control your friend!"

"Why would I do that, when all I really want to do is this?" Amanda walked forward, folded her hands and hit him in the cheek, then kneed him where it counts. Sarah came forward again too, but a guard grabbed them and pushed them down so they fell to the ground before Japan as if they were bowing.

"Amanda-chan, please this is not wise."

"Not wise? The generals already have a list of various things to do if this failed. I made sure that every possible aspect that could go wrong had a plan. So even if I don't come back, the country will keep going without me. Sarah knows none of the plans so-"

"No," said Sarah. "I won't be protected. I know everything she does, but you won't get it out of me."

"Nor me. So you can shove it, you no good backstabbing-" the soldier that caught her stepped on her back, putting pressure on her spine. "Son of a b*tch, warn me next time!" he put on more pressure but she gritted her teeth and said nothing.

"Amanda-chan, you understand my soldiers are calling for your death? Please stop I don't want to-"

Amanda smiled grimly. "If my brother were here there would be two things he would do. One: run across the field screaming LEROY JEEEEEENKINS! Two: he would kill me for saying this, but do what you want. You'll never get what you want out of me. The generals will continue on. You can kill or torture me but America will kick your ass."

Japan wasn't sure whether to pity or smack her. "Please stop, you are in no position to make demands." he said quietly.

"Well screw you to Kiku-kun." she muttered. Then she softly and sadly said under her breath "USA. USA." the American soldiers around her stared chanting USA! USA!, and eventually they all were.

Alfred even stuck a pose. "Hahaha! Take that Japan, I'm the hero!"

The Japanese soldiers were now calling for Amanda's immediate death for starting this, and Japan looked nervous. "No, not death. Uh... capture them. Oh, and leave their dog tags here. They're bugged with tracking devices. He pulled his sleeve up to show a bracket type thing that was full of wires. "This blocks them, but I won't take any chances."

"Sir, the Americans will come after us!" protested a soldier.

Japan sifted uncomfortably. "I know, but she- er they will be useful."

"But-"

"We take them hostage! No more will die this day!" So the Japanese led the Americans toward the coast so they could be taken back. Before they left, Japan stood alone with Amanda and Sarah.

"Why try to appear so 'honorable' now?" asked Amanda.

"Because once upon a time we... I thought we were together. And I still want the best for you."

"Yah, and once upon a time I would have believed you. But you came into this war on China's side, so as I was saying before, shove it." she turned and walked away, and when Japan stepped forward about to say something, Sarah gave him an angry stare and he backed up. She even hissed like a cat for emphases, making Japan question whether Amanda was sure she didn't have rabies.

When the soldiers got to the coast they were led to the ships. The Japanese gave them all anesthesia so they couldn't see where there were going.

The Russians arrived at the battlefield. Russia had been notified on the plane when Estonia had gotten the signal back. However the Baltic had been worried because the signal hadn't even moved at all. So as Russia knelt at the empty battlefield and picked up a random soldier's abandoned dog tag, he regretted verbally abusing Estonia for, as the Americans say, jinxing it.

"Comrade Ivan!" Shouted a soldier "You're going to want to see this!"

Ivan ran over to where the man had called, and grew angry. In the ground was planted a Japanese flag, billowing in the breeze, and from the short flagpole hung Sarah and Amanda's dog tags. Russia picked up the necklaces and looked to the east, where the coast was. He turned to the mix of Russian and American soldiers that he led and said "Comrades, we go forward to Japan!"

"But," said an American soldier "Didn't you commies lose to Japan before."

Ivan threw his pipe at the man's head and continued, despite the man was on the ground unconscious, with his voice oozing childlike delight "Yes, but bring that up again and I'll serve you in my next batch of beef stroganoff. And that goes for all of you. Now, as I was saying, now we go to Japan!"

Well, I hope you enjoyed! The part where Sarah pretended to have rabies is based on a true story of something my good friend Saria Hael did. Also, for those wondering, Leroy Jenkins is mentioned because my brother (who Michael is based on) loves to say that. If you don't know what it is, look it up. Again, nothing against the Japanese, but I've been getting requests for a battle scene, and to be honest I've been planning on doing this for quite a few months. This chapter was co- written by Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. Chapter 27: Escape as Battle Draws Near!

Japan typed madly into a computer. "So many things to be done." he pushed off from the wall and the swivel chair sailed across the super awesome hi-tech room. He stopped himself in front of an even larger computer. "China- san needs back up because America- San surprised him with more forces than expected." he pushed himself to the other side of the room and picked up a ringing phone. "Hello? Yes, Russia- San is indeed coming. No. Yes. No, Germany- San and *moan* Italia- chan are holding him off. Goodbye."

"KIKU, YOU CREEPY BASTARD!"

Japan nearly fell out of his swivel chair. He went over to a small TV screen that showed a picture of Sarah's room. Next to that was a screen showing Amanda stirring in her sleep. There were also a couple showing tapes of yaoi involving several other countries, but he quickly turned those off. A pile of weapons that had been taken from the girls lay on a nearby table. Most were Amanda's being that she had many concealed knives of different lengths and a couple of hand guns. The maid in charge of taking the weapons as the girls slept off the anesthesia got scared and quit when Amanda kept stirring. Directing his attention to Sarah he said "So she's up now. This should be... interesting."

_**~A few minutes prior~**_

Sarah felt a cold breeze. She stirred but did not open her eyes because her head still felt a little foggy from the anesthesia. Wishing her nightgown wasn't so light; she pulled the warm blanket tighter to her cold body. _Wait, WHAT?_ Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly, causing her head to spin a little. She looked around and saw a beautiful and elegantly decorated Japanese style room. She saw a balcony from where the cold night breeze came from, and a tray of still warm food with a cup of tea, and an empty cup next to a pitcher of ice water. Getting out of the small bed to get a better look of the room, she realized that someone had changed her clothes. She now wore a long purple kimono. My favorite color... "KIKU, YOU CREEPY BASTARD! I never even told you my favorite color is purple!" A sleepy moan came from behind a sliding door. Sarah opened it and saw Amanda lying in a bed in an extravagantly decorated room. She tried shacking her friend awake, but Amanda just moaned "Stop being a dick Michael, let me sleep or I'm telling mom." Sarah rolled her eyes and went back to her room. She grabbed the pitcher of water and smirked before dumping the whole thing on Amanda's face.

Icy cold. So freezing cold it hurts. Amanda screamed and sat up. Sarah stood next to her bed laughing her head off, and Amanda threw her pillow at her.

"Hey!" said Sarah "Don't waste your time fighting me, or have you not remembered that we are captured by Japan?"

"Captured? I remember being captured, but there must be a mistake in where we're being held." she looked around the room, and saw there was even a cherry blossom tree mural on the wall. She got out of bed, and noticed Sarah staring at her. "What?" she looked down and saw that she wore a purple kimono, a lot like Sarah's, only it was short. Very short. "What the hell? He changed me? HE! CHANGED! ME!"

Sarah meanwhile was trying to break down the door. She even picked up a chair and continuously swung it into the reinforced steel that kept them in screaming "Let us out! Where did you put the others? If I'm still in here on the count of three, I'll make your life hell! No, I'm going to do that anyway, but you're making worse for yourselves!"

"Sarah- chan, Amanda- chan, please do not panic," came Japan's voice. The girls looked around and saw a speaker, much like one in a school classroom, on the wall next to a super hi-tech security camera. "Please relax and I'll be right there to explain." the girls only had to a minute to arm themselves. Sarah shattered a glass plate, took a long shard and handed the other to Amanda. Amanda tore strips from a tablecloth and wrapped their hands so they wouldn't get cut while holding the make shift weapons. In one hand Sarah held the glass; in the other was the chair.

"Impressive." said Amanda "When did you get so violent?"

Said rolled her eyes. "Oh please we both know I'm polite AND violent since ALWAYS. And you? Real useful you were."

"He took my stiletto. I'm used to having it."

"But you don't even wear high heels!"

Amanda laughed. "No not that. My knife."

"You own a stiletto?" came Kiku's voice from the door. Sarah threw the chair at him, but he dodged it with double back flip and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Oh come on! He's a ninja? That is so stereotypical!" shouted Sarah.

Guards came but Japan dismissed them "Leave. I can handle them myself. Go and continue guarding the rest." he then turned to Amanda as the men left. "A knife like Al Capone's men had?" he continued as if nothing had happened.

"Don't judge me! It was a gift!"

"From who Amanda- chan?"

"Mike!" Sarah and Kiku stared at her. "We're interested in the history of the mafia." She muttered, looking at the floor. "We were watching Deadliest Warriors a few years ago and I thought it looked cool." she looked up and repeated "Don't judge me!"

"Yah," said Sarah "You have no room to huge when you changed two girls!"

"Relax; I had a maid change you Sarah- chan."

"And me?" asked Amanda as she folded her arms.

Japan blushed and cleared his throat loudly. "Moving on, to answer Sarah- chan's question on where the others are being kept, they are in cells as we are waiting for the leader of America's surrender."

"And who's that?" asked Sarah as she picked up a cup of hot tea. "We're being held here!"

"Two men by the names of Michael and Steven currently asserted their authority over the spots of president and vice presidency."

Sarah spit a mouthful of hot tea all over Japan. "Steven! My pale skinned wannabe gangster of a brother is acting vice president?"

"Mike is president? What happened to the Speaker of the House?"

Kiku looked confused as he wiped the hot tea from his face with his sleeve. "I don't know. I only have so much information about enemy countries."

The words 'enemy countries' caused Sarah to shake off the shock and remember the situation, so she launched an attack on Japan. He dodged her rush and pushed her into the small table in the center of the room causing her to trip and hit her head. "Sarah!" screamed Amanda. "You're gunna pay Japan!" As she came at him he knocked the glass shard out of her hand, and they went into hand to hand combat witch really sucked for Amanda since Japan was, after all, a ninja. Luckily while Michael was in martial arts classes Amanda was his practice sparring partner/ punching bag so she had picked up a few things on keeping a more experienced fighter at bay. The strategy mainly made up of blocking and lots of cheap shots that would get a fighter disqualified. Also, whenever he went to draw his katana she would knock his hand so he couldn't get if. Every time she made an attack he would expertly block it but he seemed reluctant to make any serious attack on her. They did both, however, get in a few good punches. It went on for a while until Kiku felt his katana be taken away. He turned but before he could do anything else the blade was pointed at his neck. There stood Sarah, her temple was bleeding but she ignored the blood as it ran down her face to her neck. Her face was already beginning to pale, so when accompanied with the blood, angry eyes, and triumphant smile, she looked very sinister as she said "End of the line Kiku." From behind him, Amanda used the long strip of cloth she had tied to her hand to gag him. Sarah, keeping the katana pointed to Japan's neck, handed Amanda her strip of cloth so her friend could tie Japan's hands behind his back. Sarah handed the katana to Amanda, led Japan to the bed and tied him to the frame with more strips of table cloth and bound his legs for good measure.

Sarah sighed with relief as she sat at table and held her head. Amanda grabbed her water and washed the cut out, then used a strip of tablecloth as a bandage. She tried to fuss over her friend more, but Sarah waved her off. "I'm fine. I had worse, remember my concussion?"

Amanda stood up and looked at Japan. Rage from the start of war had blinded her. Only now she realized what a bitch she must have sounded like on the battle field. Her brother had always told her she was an Ice Queen when mad. She just wanted the war to end. Then he had come and ruined everything. Didn't she have a right to be a bitch? She clenched her fists and looked down at the katana she held. It looked like the katana her grandfather had brought back at the end of WW2 from the time he served fighting Japan. Conflicting emotions made her turn away and seek a distraction. "Come on Sarah. We have to get out of here. We have brothers in arms to save." They walked over to the balcony and saw they were high up. Very **VERY** high up. "That must be why it's not locked. An escape attempt is suicide."

Sarah left and went into her room. She came back with arms full of blankets, sheets, and a table cloth. "We'll get out all right, but it won't be suicide. It will be awesomely heroic." Japan looked distressed and tried shifting his way out of his bindings but couldn't. The girls made a long rope out of the cloth. They had to sacrifice sturdiness for length, carefully ripping everything in half so they could get all the way to the ground. Finally they had a long rope. They had comforters toward the top, then sheets, and then table cloth. With the weaker things at the bottom, if it ripped and they fell they wouldn't die. Hopefully.

Now that they were done Kiku was franticly trying to break free and make as loud noises as possible, but they were muffled too much to raise suspicion. Amanda went up to the side of his bed as Sarah tied the makeshift rope to a pillar on the balcony. Amanda looked down at the struggling man making the incoherent noises in the bed. Somehow it reminded her of the night Alfred brought him home drunk. She let herself smile, but only for a moment. This was the enemy. Besides, the bastard changed her after all. "I'm sorry. Please believe me." she whispered so Sarah didn't hear. He made some confused noises before she hit him in the head with the hilt of his katana, knocking him out.

"Oh that's cold." Said Sarah.

Amanda turned and looked at her friend. "He could get loose soon. I had to by us more time. We don't even know where we are after all."

Sarah nodded. "Let's go"

They began the climb down hoping they tied the blankets tight enough. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not afraid of heights" said Sarah "Although I might be after this."

It wasn't until they neared the bottom they ran into trouble. Two soldiers making their rounds came. Amanda, who was below Sarah, stopped climbing down. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"Don't move. Pull up the 'rope' so they don't see it."

Amanda tried but being that she still had to hang onto it, it was a really crappy task. She couldn't pull it up in time, and the first one saw the 'rope'. He looked up and nudged his friend. "Hey, look up there."

First Amanda was scared. _We're sitting ducks! They have guns! Holly crap I can't die yet! I have more yaoi to buy! Wait, they're not shooting? _Then she was mad. "Are you seriously looking up my dress? Why are all the guys here PERVERTS? I AM SO SICK OF THIS COUNTRY!" she dropped down, purposely landing on the first one. Luckily there was grass underneath because the guy landed face first with Amanda on his back. She hit his head against the ground, causing him to black out.

Sarah shook her head and dropped down. She punched the remaining guard in the face and he fell over knocked out. "Watch your temper Amanda," she sarcastically chided "You'll never make friends if you act that way."

Amanda shushed her friend and motioned to the guards. Sarah understood what she was trying to say. There are more that could hear them. Sarah whispered a plan in Amanda's ear; they could take the outfits and freely look for the comrades. She nodded and helped Sarah drag them behind the bushes that were against the building.

Sarah looked at the men and saw that one was a General, the other a Private. "I didn't realize…"

"What?"

"You know how the Japanese got rid of their military after World War 2? And they had Special Defense and Air Special Defense?" Amanda nodded. "I never put much thought into how they would need to stop that peaceful organization. They were pacifists. Pacifists dragged into a war because of family problems that should even be considered such. War truly is…"

"Disgusting." said Amanda, and then she went silent for a moment. She had spent much of her life studying wars and the strategies behind them. She learned a lot but she ended up hating all wars with a passion. Now they were in what was being called WW3. "Enough of this. We have work to do. Who gets the private outfit with the hat?"

"Me," said Sarah "I need to hide my hair and bandage. I look about as Japanese as Poland is like Austria. You have nearly black hair and the facial features that could pass for mixed Japanese blood."

"I guess that comes from nine- ish nationalities"

"ish?"

"Most likely at least one or two more. I blame my French ancestry."

"Never mind that, let's just change. You take the General's outfit." when they finished, Sarah looked at the men in their underwear. Coming up with a humiliating idea, she put the men in their kimonos and hog tied them. The two snickered, and fist bumped before Amanda hid Japan's kitana under the bush so they could leave. She had the guard's gun and knife so she wouldn't need the sword. She looked in her pockets and found a map. "Wow that was so convenient a teenage fangirl could be writing this."

"That's stupid, if a teenage fangirl was writing this there would be more yaoi."

_**~Meanwhile in Europe~**_

Hungary stood behind Austria as he played his piano. She frowned and shivered.

"What's the matter?" asked Austria.

"I sense something wrong with the order of the world."

"What do you mean?"

"Somewhere, someone is in great need of yaoi!"

"Elizabeta, please stop doing that-"

"This is serious Roderich! Lives could be in danger!"

"I really don't think-"

"Shut up and get on top if that piano! I'm calling Prussia over!"

"Elizabeta! Why him?"

"Because we're at war with Germany and Switzerland is still mad I gave the last batch to Japan! Now do as I say or I'm getting out my frying pan!"

_**~Back in Japan~**_

The girls had done their best to memorize the map so they wouldn't look like lost freshmen in a high school. It was a cloudy night so other guards couldn't see their faces well, but they still tried not to look suspicious. "Just pretend we know where we're going," whispered Sarah "We can't afford to look out of place." they came to another building where the prisoners were held in underground cells after about half an hour of walking. The girls quickly used a key they took from the guards to get in because surely the guards discovered they were missing by now. They walked down the hall in silence, Amanda in front being she was the most believably Japanese in terms of appearance. Sarah spoke better Japanese, but after multiple years of the class in high school and lots and lots of anime, both had a good Japanese vocabulary. They took an elevator down to the level of the cells. Sarah put her hair in a quick messy bun because her brown wavy hair looked too out of place. With her hat pulled to her brow it was the least obvious look. They arrived at the floor and exited. "Try looking superior." whispered Sarah. "You're a general, so the guards should be bellow you in rank."

"Yah. Too bad you're the best liar."

"Don't say that Amanda, you're hurting my feelings. I never lie!" she said, her voice begging for pity.

"Stop showing off!" She said laughing, but then the two women fell silent as they neared the end of the corridor and saw multiple cells to both sides.

"Should we split up General Natsumi Hinata?" asked Sarah using the name of a Keroro Gunso character.

"No Private Kagome Higurashi," She said using an Inuyasha character's name "we should stay with each other. No telling who we'll meat."

So they both went to the left and walked past countless cells. Finally they saw two more guards by large cells with American soldiers. At the sight of the two women they came to attention and saluted. In (of course) Japanese they asked.

"Greetings General and Private...?"

"Private Kagome Higurashi reporting sirs." Sarah said in Japanese with a decent accent.

"At ease gentlemen. General Natsumi Hinata here on orders." said Amanda

"And what might those orders be?" the soldier said looking at her closely.

"To move the prisoners, private."

The second soldier stepped forward. "Well we have our own orders not to leave this spot. The president and vice president got out of their rooms and two guards are missing." _so they didn't find the guards yet._ Thought Sarah. _Good. They won't expect us to have these clothes_. "I'm afraid to say I don't recall ever seeing you here before."

Amanda stepped forward and slapped the guard across the face. "What's your name private?"

"P- private Suzuki ma' am" he said taken back.

"We'll I'm here to brake it to you that I don't care! Look at my badge! I am a general! And what are you?"

"A private ma'am." he choked out quietly.

"Speak up!"

"A private ma' am! But we still have orders to-"

"YOU have orders?" yelled Sarah remembering to keep speaking Japanese. "We come with orders from Honda Kiku- sama saying to move the prisoners because he fears the Presidant and vice president got their hands on the missing guards' map and will come at any time! But a rookie private stops me and this General from completing these orders because she was only recently transferred here? I hope you realize how bad your story will look to Honda Kiku- sama!"

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had orders from Honda- sama."

"Well get out of here before I put you in a cell and hang you both by your toes!" she snapped.

The two saluted and left quickly, but not before the first handed Sarah a key ring.

The girls smirked and fist bumped. Amanda took a deep breath. "I can't believe they fell for that! God I was scared they wouldn't!"

"YOU were scared?" said Sarah "I thought that guy was going to wet his pants!"

"Well you DID get a little scary."

"I have to be with such an annoying brother."

The two turned to the first cell. To their surprise the soldiers were glaring at them. One soldier, Robert Johnson, came up to the bars. "Don't you come one step closer filthy Japs! If we leave this cell it won't be with you, it will be to your leader and take over this god forsaken country!" people in the surrounding stairs cheered in agreement.

Sarah took off her hat. "It's me, you dim wits! And that's Amanda! Who are you calling a filthy Jap? I have half a mind to hang YOU by your toes!"

"S- Sarah Hael? A- and Amanda Mancini? So they told the truth! You two really are..." everyone went silent. They hadn't wanted to believe that the two girls were actually the president and VP when a guard told them.

Someone behind Robert yelled "SHIT! We're screwed!"

Sarah opened the door and bitch slapped him. "No we aren't! We're going to get out of here, and until then the country is in safe hands."

Amanda looked around at the cells with approximately ten people in each. It wasn't bad. They all had room to sit spaciously on a decent bench. "Where are the others?"

Sarah put her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "This must be all that's left."

500 went to China. Now only a little over 300 would leave Japan. _War truly is horrifying._ They opened all the cells and the soldiers were whispering quietly but excitedly. Amanda and Sarah looked through the crowd expectantly but couldn't find what they couldn't find what they were looking for. "Where is Alfred?" asked Amanda. The crowd went silent so she said it once again. "Where is Alfred F. Jones?"

"We though he was being kept with you!" said Jessica Daisen.

Amanda and Sarah exchanged horrified looks. They didn't need to voice their thoughts. Everyone was thinking it. Where is Alfred F. Jones? But Amanda and Sarah knew the truth. He wasn't just important. He was America. And that means America has gone missing.

Guards quickly untied the recently awakened Japan. "Honda- san, what happened? We found a rope of blankets hanging from the balcony and came as fast as possible!"

Japan got out of the bed and rubbed his sore wrists. "They got out. Make sure to double the guard on the other prisoners, because that's the first place they'll be heading."

The soldier paled. "H- Honda- san I already had most of the guards leave their posts and look for the women."

"How many did you leave?"

"T- two sir…"

Just then two guards came in. One with a slap mark on his cheek stepped forward and said "Honda- san, Privates Suzuki and Sato reporting for next assignment."

"What? Where were you before?"

"Guarding the prisoners, sir, but General Natsumi Hinata and Private Kagome Higurashi came with your orders for us to leave so they could move the prisoners."

Japan's face paled. He recognized that these were names of anime characters. "I never gave such a command; I've been tied up in here!" everyone was quiet. "That means that we have a bunch of angry American soldiers running around with the President and Vice President leading them. They must be looking for Alfred by now. I have to go check something." He briskly left and took the elevator up to the top floor. The walked down the hall to his super high tech room, but when he went in he passed all the computers and security footage. He went to the back of the room and opened a door. There sat Alfred with his hands handcuffed in front of him as he sat on a couch in the small, nearly empty room watching the Captain America movie on a TV.

"What's up Kiku?" America said. "I've been hearing lots of shouting. Is it true my president and vice president have escaped?"

"Yes."

"Looks like you've lost my friend. They must be on their way back here to get me."

"You know very well that they won't succeed."

"And why's that?"

"I'm going to wait right here for them to come. Only this time they won't surprise me. Then we can end this war."

"I suppose that's how we're alike. Despite our different desires, we're all fighting to end this war." Said America. "I may not be the smartest country out there, and I tend to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but I couldn't help but over hear every little thing you said in your Super Amazing High Tech Room of Stereotypical Japanese Technological Amazingness. I heard that Russia is on his way with both his and my own soldiers and he is very, VERY angry you have his girlfriend. Tell me, do you really believe you can beat Ivan twice?"

Whoa this was a long one! Sorry it's been such a long time since I last uploaded, but I've had a death that kinda sucks the creativity out of you. This chapter was co- written by Saria Hael. Thanks for reading and please review!


	29. Chapter 28: Readying 4 battle! :O

Germany and Russia clashed. Rain poured down on the heavily breathing counties. Lightning flashes as if the very sky was trying to scare of the fearsome fighters so they wouldn't turn on it next. But that is a silly thought. The two were far to concentrated on each other to give a care about the sky. The rain was just another obstacle to overcome and defeat the enemy, the lightening a light so they could better see the other in the stormy night, and the thunder a mask so if you fired your gun an enemy soldier couldn't hear and come to kill you. On the small Japanese island near the main landmass only one thought ran through everyone's mind. Survive by any means necessary. And unfortunately, those means were to kill your fellow man. Because even if they are the enemy, they are still your fellow man. However this story is not of the astoundingly brave soldiers, but the countries. The countries that grew more and more fatigued and wounded with every blow to both themselves and all their soldiers, because that's just how life works. War weakens the country, no matter how strong their resolve, or in certain cases no matter how much the 'news' focuses on celebrities and crazy politicians and sex scandals instead of the wars people are dying in.

"Give up comrade," Russia said as he threw the empty gun to the side and grabbed a fully loaded one.

"Never. I stick by my friends and will defend them, so you may as well run home and frolic in your sunflowers or drink vodka or whatever the hell you do for fun."

"I stick by MY friends too, and Japan happens to have my girlfriend. She's going to be one with me."

"Not anytime soon. You're not getting past me and Italia!"

In the background Italy ran back and forth with his arms over his head. "Ve~ save me someone please I just want to go home and take a siesta I don't want to fight please help me this is scary I want to go hoooooooome!"

"Italia!" shouted Germany "That's not even a correct sentence structure!"

Russia smiled because Germany was being... _What did Sarah call herself? A grammar Nazi?_ His child like smile turned to a frown. _I have to get to Sarah!_ "Men! Pull out! We need to get out of here!"

Germany turned back to him. "You're not going anywhere! We shot you down, and we'll make you stay."

"Tell me Ludwig," said Russia slowly "do you remember WW 2? I do. It's hard to forget, is it not? Generals sent me into battle unarmed or trained telling me to pick up a gun from a fallen comrade, while you went armed to the teeth. We both made it out. Now we are equally armed, I have to wonder, witch one of us is truly stronger?"

Sarah and Amanda led the group to the elevators. "Everyone listen up!" said Sarah as they walked "On the top floor is the armory, so load the elevators with as many people as possible and we'll get disguises and weapons." she turned to Amanda and whispered "How long do you think it will take?"

"For them to find us? It's only a matter of time."

"Yah. We know they're already looking for us so they can lock us up and prove they're superiority in this war. It's like high school all over again!"

Amanda laughed. "Yah. Well we lived through that. Somehow. This can't be that much harder. Plus we have Russia."

"Yah, but he's battling Germany back in Europe like planned. He won't be able to come."

Amanda smiled and shook her head. "He'll come for you. I've seen the way he watches you. He'll come." she frowned. _Japan... Why must we be at war? I can't take this. But I will NOT let the likes of you defeat me! Not after I've made it this far! Not after what you've done to me and my country! I suppose... It was too much to ask of life for such a hot, smart guy to be obtainable._ They got to the elevators. "Ok," she said to the group "I will take the first group and lead you to the rooms with the weapons and clothes."

"No," said Sarah. "I will. I'm going to kick some Japanese ass before this day is done."

"Ok fine. I'll be among the last."

Everyone nodded and said "Ma'am yes Ma'am!"

Sarah got into the elevator and motioned for them go join.

Amanda handed her the map before the doors closed. "Be careful."

"You too." she laughed and smiled. "Listen to us. We're being too dramatic. We'll be fine. It's just high school, remember?"

The doors closed. Sarah stopped smiling. "Well, it time to kick ass and read yaoi. And I'm all outta yaoi."

When they arrived on the floor that had the weapons and uniforms they saw the rooms were just down the hall. Sarah led them to the room and had them wait as she peaked in the room with the uniforms. She quickly took out the security camera and motion sensors with her gun and motioned them in, then did the same thing with the room with the weapons. She then paced down the hall keeping an eye out for soldiers. "It's clear. Send the others up." she texted Amanda on a phone that they took with the outfits from the Japanese soldiers they beat. As the others came up one elevator load at a time she continued to pace down the hall to look out, and show the others the way to the rooms. Finally the last group with Amanda came. As her friend left to grab more weapons, Sarah stood and thought_. I wonder if Russia will be able to come. Germany won't be easy to beat._ She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Japan's voice over an intercom. "Attention all; the prisoners are in building 2B! I repeat, the prisoners are in building 2B! Move carefully, they are armed!"

"Sarah!" screamed Amanda, with two guns slung over her soldiers, in alarm from the weapon room's doorway.

"I know! We need to move, and fast!"

~Minutes prior~

Japan watched the security cameras closely. America was singing some song written by a man called- _What did America say his name was? Toby Keith? _– anyway, he was singing VERY LOUDLY in the next room, and Kiku really wished he had made the door sound proof.

"Ohhh Justice will be served, and the battle will rage. This big dog will fight when you rattle his cage-"

"America- San, please be quiet!" then Japan saw something as he flipped through 'channels'. Was it him, or did he see Sarah? He went back to a camera he passed, but the screen was fuzzy. "Something happened to the armory's camera! They're there! It must be them!" he went on the inter com. "Attention all; the prisoners are in building 2B! I repeat, the prisoners are in building 2B! Move carefully, they are armed!"

" And you'll be sorry that you messed with the U.S. of A. ! -"

Japan burst into the room America was in. "America- San please! Don't you see, you are about to lose?"

America stood up and stood right in front of Japan, their faces barely an inch away. "WE'LL SHOVE OUR BOOT UP YOU ASS, ITS THE AMERICAN WAY!"

Japan shook his head and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He ran down the hall, loosening his katana in its sheath. A solder had found it in the bushes where it was hidden and given it to him along with the news that soldiers were found trying to get out of a hog tie while wearing Sarah and Amanda's kimonos. He was so focused on leaving; he didn't realize America had stuck his foot in the door before it closed. His foot hurt like hell, but it was worth it. He went to the edge on a table and put the chain of the handcuffs underneath as he pulled up. "Come on," he said through gritting his teeth "I've lifted and dragged Iggy's car, I play hockey against my bro, and I tipped the scales in WW2. Brake god damn it!" sure enough, one of the links in the chain broke in half. He looked at his wrists which still had the cuffs on them. "Well that hurt like hell. I'll never call handcuffs kinky again." He turned to the security cameras and watched as his troops came and went through different screens. He was able to gather that they went down the stairs in small groups so not to look suspicious. Nodding he said "Good job. They're doing a-ok for now. But we need help." he picked up a phone and dialed Russia's phone number. "Here's to hoping he's ok. Please pick up!" he said as the phone rang. And rang. And rang...

The remaining elites planned to meet in a storage building. As Amanda led her small group, she watched carefully. It would be rough; there were so few ofthem that could speak Japanese it would be impossible for most of the groups to pass as Japanese soldiers for very long. They had already encountered a Japanese soldier that found them out. Luckily they had cut him off mid yell by duct taping his mouth closed. Amanda smiled "I got the idea from a practical joke I played on my brother," she said as she wrapped his wrists in the tape and pushed him into a closet, recalling the time she had done the same thing to Michael. "He really is too deep of a sleeper." But now they were on their way to the rendezvous point, and nearly out of ideas on hiding their location. Then a huge jet passed overhead, followed by a couple others. They looked really banged up and barely in the air. The structure of the jet was unmistakable. The jumbo jets belonged to Germany.

"Dear god," she whispered. She looked around at the soldiers, some doing the sign of the cross, some praying to a variety of beings, all pale in fear.

"Amanda!" came a familiar voice. She turned and saw America and Sarah not far behind.

"Thank God I found you!" said Sarah as she breathed heavily. "I swear," she muttered as she bent over with her hands on her knees "I ran more today than the last year put together."

Amanda patted her back. This happened more often than one would think. "What of the others?"

"They already reached the rendezvous," said America. "your group is the last.

"Sorry, we had a problem."

"No prob. I'm just sorry I wasn't able to help before now, but Japan had me locked up. By the way," He added when he noticed her disheartened expression "we have help."

"We do?" said Amanda in shock. "But Russia fell, Germany is here!" she looked at the ground and whispered. "We're doomed."

America smiled and shook his head. "No, Russia didn't fall. That WAS Russia."

Amanda looked at Sarah questioningly, who stood straight and smiled at her friend with relief in her eyes. "Russia came with three huge German jets full of soldiers."

"How? How'd he know where to find us?"

America smiled. "That's because," he posed heroically and pointed his thumb to himself "I'm a hero! Hahaha, I escaped and gave Russia our coordinates. It took a couple calls, but I finally got through to him. I told him the situation, and... well he started going Kolkolkol and I heard him say something to Germany in the background before he hung up. I guess he won shortly after."

Sarah smiled, but America got nervous. _She's just a human. Can she truly think she understands us countries? We all have our... times of pain._ He shivered. _Even France was freaskin' scary during his revolution. And I can only imagine what others thought of me during my emo days of the Civil War..._ He looked at Sarah and started to speak but she saw his expression.

"Stop. I know what you're going to say. Russia has his... times of scariness but that's not going to scare ME. Even we humans have those times. And yes," she added at his look of disbelief "even me." she turned away but America spoke up.

"France told me Russia told him he imagined strangling us during the world war."

She turned to face him again and smiled, picturing the innocent, childish smile she loved from the moment she saw it, even if he was violent at those times. She didn't mind. She could vet pretty violent when she wanted. "I would have thought the same thing, especially with France and England always bickering. Now come on. The others are waiting."

It was a short walk to the rendezvous in the storage house. The soldiers were inside, but Alfred motioned for them to follow. Sarah smiled and shook her head "I'll wait here for Russia. As they left, she took off her hat and went inside, wanted some piece and quite apart from the soldiers who waited outside. She tried to run her hand through her hair to untangle it, seeing that she had tangled it up when she twirled it with her finger until it was in a tight spiral. However, the bandage blocked her hand from the side of her head. She sighed and began untangling her hair with her fingertips. It didn't take long, this always happened so she was used to it. Twirling her hair was a habit of hers she did while deep in thought, and oh boy did she have a hell of a lot to think about. "How long has it been? Let me see… one day and night of war in China. Then we slept of the anesthesia through the day. It's only been two days?" she looked out the window and saw the early signs of a beautiful dawn. "I guess this is the third day. I have to wonder... How will this end? Will there be a fourth? Will I SEE a fourth?" she stopped talking to herself as Amanda came up to her. "Where is America? What did he want?"

"He's outside with the soldiers. He was just showing about the area the control building we came from is. And he's afraid we may come across... well, a side of Japan he can only describe as 'Dark Kiku'."

"Ah, I suppose that's Japan during his... questionable times?" Amanda nodded, confirming Sarah's question. "Why?"

"Alfred said he's most certainly going to come back today."

"Da," said a voice from behind "I must agree with Al-"

"Ivan!" Sarah screamed as she turned and attacked him with a hug that would strangle a regular person. "Are you ok? How'd the fight go? Are you-"

"Sarah, why are you bandaged? Are you-" his eyes widened "You're hurt!"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that bad. I just need a stitch or two."

He nodded. "Good. There is a lot about to happen. My troops are outside. We can end Japan's part in this war here and now, and then... Well, we'll still have China to deal with."

Amanda looked at the two and smiled. "That's ok. Let's just focus on one thing at a time." they smiled back and nodded, and all three left to direct the troops.

And though the reuniting of the three friends was tainted with the oncoming war, they couldn't help smiling as they walked out. Then there was a shout.

"The Japanese are coming! On your guard! The Japanese are coming! On your guard!"

Russia's childish smile turned to a pondering frown. "Well, that was short. It could be worse. It could be sister."

I'M BACK BABY! School's in and I have more time with meh buddy Saria Hael, the inspiration for Sarah. For those who didn't hear yet, Paint it White (the Hetalia movie) is coming out dubbed! WOOHOO! Here's the YouTube address: /hMNTAzgzPqk THERE IS A DOCTOR WHO REFERANCE! YAY!

I DO NOT OWN:

Toby Keith's song: Courtesy Of The Red, White And Blue

Duke Nukem's phrase: "It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all outta gum." (I've never even played it, so don't ask if I like it)

Anyway, I'm proud to say I have my ideas together and should have a chapter up once a week! Yay! Anyways, thanks Sarai Hael, and all you awesome peoples who actually read this part. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
